Ojos metálicos
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: ¿Como un accidente de coche y una ceguera pudieron cambiar esta historia? Por que... ¿Era un accidente, no? La verdad pronto saldrá a la luz *Kyman*
1. Chapter 1

**_OJOS METALICOS_**  
Era una mañana í no demasiado. Hacía un buen tiempo para ser South Park  
En una parada de autobús salian de un bus escolar cuatro niños como todas las mañanas. Dos de ellos discutiendo mientras los otros dos miraban con cansancio y arrepentimiento de haber sacado un tema que ni se acordaban. Ya que discutían tanto que casi siempre, al final, se me olvidaba el origen de la conversación.  
-PUES CÁLLATE YA! ES ILÓGICO ESTUPIDO IMBECIL!  
-TU CARA SI ES ILÓGICA!  
-uff... que maduro- Dijo con un un sarcasmo que casi se sentia, pasándose la mano por la frente cómo si le hubiese ofendido muchísimo  
-Sabes qué? Ya me hartáste, judí pelea?-Y alzó los dos puños moviénlos circularmente haciendo como que estaba luchando contra él  
-Por favor, Cartman, No te hagas esto. Ambos sabemos que yo ganaría y tú te quedarías llorando como el niño mimado que eres-Dijo escapándose una tonelada de ego encima del castaño  
-EH!... A QUE NO ME LO REPITES?!  
-Ni-  
-No lo hagas te lo advierto  
-ño  
-...judio..-Advirtió  
-Mi-  
-Kahl...  
-Ma...  
-Kyle, aún estás a tiempo, callate maldito judío apestoso!  
Kyle se calló. Eric al pensar que había ganado se dio la vuelta en dirección a su casa, pero un grito le hizo dar la vuelta  
-QUIERES IR A TU CASITA, NIÑO MIMADOO?!  
-YA ME JODISTES, IMBÉCIL!  
El castaño se tiró encima del pelirrojo. Ambos daban vueltas y pelealaban entre sí.  
Un pelinegro se apretaba el puente de la naríz, cerrando los ojos. Y un rubio cenizo se partía de la risa cerrando también fuertemente los ojos, incluso de la risa cayó y golpeó fuertemente el suelo y gritaba entre risas:  
-JAJAJA! SON UNA RISAJAJAJA! CON ESTOS NUNCAJAJA.. TE ABURRESAJAJAJAJA!  
-Kenny... calla, lo muncho cansa.  
-Pe-pero porque? MIRALOS JAJAJA  
Ambos enemigos rodaron hacia la carretera y ahí siguieron peleando.  
Eric se defendía con puñetazos y Kyle con patadas, haciendo cada vez un giro constante.  
-Bueno... BASTA YAAAAHHHH!-Gritó a pleno pulmón el pelinegro, haciendo llamar la atención de los presentes y algún que otro peatón pasando. Había llamado más la atención que cuando sus amigos estaban matándose mutuamente.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se sonrojo a más no poder. Estaba ya listo para ponerle en una ensalada. Era un completo tomate.  
La pelea terminó estando Kyle encima de Cartman, con sus piernas agarrandole la cintura y con la mano izquierda agarrandole cuello de la chaqueta roja y con la otra, echa un puño, y a punto de estallarla en la cara del castaño, como había hecho un par de veces.  
Amos se mantenian la mirada, pero Cartman echó la mirada a la parte derecha. Tener a tu enemigo ganando una pelea y encima tuya, a punto de golpearte, imponía claro, eso no se lo va a decir. Antes muerto triturado que rebajarse a ese nivel.  
Kyle se levantó y fue con Stan y Kenny,el cual el segundo ya estaba llorando de la risa.  
Mientras Cartman se arrodillada para ponerse de pie.  
La mirada de el pelirrojo era de superioridad, como si hubiese ganado en un campeonato mundial de deportes.  
Mientras Cartman se había puesto en pie, observaba que estaban riendo. Y segurame e a su costa. Seguro se burlan de él, como siempre. Siempre era lo mismo. Se reían, pero se reían porque no le entendían. Se reían porque no eran capaces de comprender a Eric. No sabían que había en su corazón para que estuviese siempre tan mal humor. Pero le daba igual, se reían de todas formas. No eran capaces de darle una oportunidad, intentar comprenderle. No es que no le daban alguna oportunidad, es que ni siquiera han pensado en ello y pensaban en él como una simple molestia.  
Eric se quedó ahí quieto. Estático, pero no sorprendido, sino obserbando. Y pensaba en cómo sería tener a alguien especial a tu lado. Alguien especial que no te abandone ni te juzgue. Alguien a quien contarle un secreto. Alguien que no sea un peluche. Un simple amigo que sea capaz de preguntarle: "Hey, tio. Cómo estás hoy?"  
Soñaba con eso. Entre sus pesadillas... siempre soñaba eso  
Era tan... tan... tan humanamente imposible...Quién sería capaz de hacerse amigo de un monstruo?... Era un sueño sin cumplir... que jamás se cumplirá... Un sueño absurdo. Todo era absurdo

Una sonrisa triste se puso en la cara de Eric. En sus ojos avellana había un oscuro abismo sin fondo. Un abismo en el que no podía salir.

Un fuerte pitido le sacó de pensamiento. Giró su cabeza. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban un capó metálico. Un sonido de derrape fue lo último que oyó.

Una sonrisa inquietante se le había puesto una cara de Eric... Al fin podía dejar de sufrir e iría al infierno por intentar llamar la atención y hacer que no se reian de él. Por fin se liberaría de esta carga...  
-CARTMAN!- Gritaron los tres a la vez. Pero era tarde para que el castaño ollese algo.  
Cartman quedó en el suelo en posición fetal con una gran erida en la frente, sin parar de sangrar.

_Hola chicos! sé que en mi biografía decía que iba a empezar con algo de Tweek pero es que me enamoré de Cartman_  
_Quiero pedir disculpas ya que es to lo hago por el móvil y no tengo en el teclado ni abrir paréntesis abrir interrogación._  
_Para los que quieren saber tranquilos, no se va a morir._  
_He de confesar que al hacer este fic me dolió un poquito corazoncito. Me dio bastante penita_  
_Este es el primer fic pero tengo muchos muchos muchos fics pensados lo que pasa que el tiempo no tengo_  
_Por favor si hay algo que he hecho mal por ejemplo que me ha quedado muy corto muy largo decírmelo en los comentarios quiero empezar bien ;-) Y que así por lo menos algo se me da bien porque madre mía lo de estudiar.. ([me cago en todo])_  
_Me alegro mucho empezar, tenía muchas ganas :D_  
_Aunque soy una asquerosa vaga, hacer una imaginación volar o inventarme cosas siempre me ha gustado mucho_  
_Espero vuestros comentarios xD_  
_BESOOOSSSS_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Bueno, seguiré con esto ya que no puedo dormir. Quiero decir una cosita antes, y es que yo al leer todos los fics que habían hecho de Kyman me di cuenta de que le faltaba una cosilla. En ninguno [que yo sepa] ponía el origen del enojo de Eric.**  
**Y yo sé que las personas no nacen malvadas. Tenía que haber una razón para ello. [[Parezco una psicóloga]]**  
**A las personas que no entienden porque digo esto es muy simple:**  
**Cada uno tiene sus propios pensamientos y yo con los míos me saque mi propia conclusión lógica. Él se comporta así por alguna razón. Hay varias razones. Pero yo me he centrado en la soledad.**  
**Como he dicho cada persona lo ve desde una perspectiva diferente. Pero este es mi punto de vista, como el de X persona de X motivo.**  
**A mi me gusta verlo de esa forma. Pero esta es una página libre. Con lo cual lo que me gusta a mí también le podría gustar otra persona, y al contrario.**  
**[[[Que discurso xD]]]**

**Si os sorprendió lo del auto ahora viene lo mejor**  
**Os dejé con la intriga? Probablemente no ya que soy nueva y tendré muchos defectos**  
**:-\ :'( Pero ustedes me ayudaran, verdad?... VERDAD?!... VVEERRDDAADD?!,..,,,. *empezando a llorar***  
**BUAAAAAA... NO ME QUIEREEEEN BUAAAAAA...,.**  
**&amp;.&amp; -{ojitos de cachorro triste}**  
**Bueno... mi Theo [[vamos, Cartman]] está ingresado y yo aqui haciendo la mongola xD**  
**Sin más dilaciooo0000°°°°°nnn...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESE ENORME ABRAZO CÁLIDO!**

Habían pasado horas...las horas en días.. los días en semanas... y las semanas en meses. Habían pasado un total de 3 meses y Eric aún seguía en coma.  
Sus "amigos del alma" lo habían estado visitando algunos días, pero no muy seguidos, ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

En ese lugar siempre olía a pomadas. Un olor asquerosamente espeso. A cualquiera que no se había acostumbrado todavía al olor del hospital no podría casi respirar. Él estaba en una habitación blanca, una máquina cuadrada parecida a un ordenador pitada justo a la derecha de la cama de Cartman, y al lado de esta, una pequeña bomba que hacia que el suero circulase hasta la vena inyectada. La cama era un color grisáceo triste y su sábana beis.

Era una habitación deprimente. El color y la tristeza, en esa habitación, eran sinónimos. Detrás de las máquinas había una ventana en la cual no dejaba entrar casi luz de la luna

En la cama descansaba un castaño pálido. Tenía unas ojeras totalmente apreciables, hasta podría decir que parecían de un color morado oscuro. Su piel era tan blanca que casi no se distinguía del color de las paredes.

De repente, los músculos de la cara de Eric se contrajeron. Luego de un par de muecas y algunos ceños fruncidos, empezó a abrir los ojos. Primero lentamente uno y luego el otro

La luna brilla más que ninguna otra noche, pero Eric no la veía.  
Una puerta sin ningún ruido se abrió, pero tampoco lo veía.  
Un médico paso, Eric escuchaba su respiración, pero no veía nada.

-Hey, Muchacho, cómo estas?

Eric no contestó. Se sentía confuso, perdido, desorientado...

-Tengo que hablar contigo, muchacho, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta

-...Q...Qu...Qué...?- Intentó comunicarse pero le costaba más de lo que pensaba. Era como si te pusieran una roca enorme encima de tu tripa y te obligaran a cantar como una jodida estrella del rock.

-Verás... Bueno.. cómo decirlo?... Para empezar tu madre ya le avisé llamándola a ese campamento, ella ya lo sabe. Y tus amigos también. Pero a ti... a ti me será más complicado decírtelo...- Eric ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Qué coño pasaba?

-...

-Verás... t-tu..-Eric escucha atentamente y rezando porque no fuera una pérdida de una parte de su cuerpo

-...

-Bueno no sé porque exagero tanto, tampoco es tan malo, sólo es temporal

Eric estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y dale una patada en la pierna para que dejara de ser tan misterioso. ES UNA SIMPLE Y SENCILLA FRASE! Que cojones creía el tipo que era? UN CONFESIONARIO O QUE? ESTE TÍO TIENE UN TALENTO NATURAL PARA SACARLE DE LAS CASILLAS A UNO. Ojalá no vuelva a tener un medico tan obsesionado con el suspense...

-Tienes una absoluta ceguera

~Ah! Bueno,... solo era eso. Entonces da igu-.. espera.. QUÉ?!~ Se gritaba a si mismo en sus propios pensamientos

Cartman tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a estallar.  
Ceguera?... espera... dijo ceguera?... No puede ser... Imposible... C-cómo...  
Y el doctor al ver su rostro adivinó lo que pensaba

-Es muy sencillo, muchacho- Dijo mirando una pequeña carpeta con su diagnóstico- Digamos que todas las partes del cerebro tiene una capacidad de algo. Una tienen la memoria, otras la capacidad de leer o escribir, y otra que afecta a los sentidos. Gusto, vista, oído, tacto y olfato. La buena noticia es que tú, el golpe que te diste solo te dañó la superficie de la vista. Con una simple operación bastaría. Tranquilo, ya te hemos operado. Pero durará bastante tiempo. No sabemos cuándo exactamente pero menos de un año.

Eric aún no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ERA UNA JODIDA BROMA... verdad?... TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!  
DE SEGURO ES UNA JODIDA CÁMARA OCULTA! SEGURAMENTE SI SE ECHA COLIRIO YA SE PASARÍA... SI, era una estúpida broma pesada... pero... y si no lo es?... Esto no puede ser... no... porque?... PORQUE SIEMPRE LA JODIDA VIDA LE HACIA ESTO?!  
...PORQUÉ...porq-... porque siempre era él?! NO ERA JUSTO! ! ! ! !  
Sentía rabia debilidad impotencia... Aunque todos los huesos y todos sus músculos estuviesen cansados a un nivel extremo, con su mano arruga la manta, rabioso. Sentía como sus huesos poco a poco se clavaban en sus músculos.

LA VIDA ERA UNA MIERDA, EL DIAGNÓSTICO ERA UNA MIERDA, SU FAMILIA ERA UNA MIERDA, SUS AMIGOS, EL COLEGIO, LOS PROBLEMAS, LA SOLEDAD, LAS RISAS, LAS COMPARACIONES, LOS DEDOS QUE LO SEÑALABAN... TODO ERA UNA SANTA MIERDA... el mundo entero era un zurullo. TODO ERAN TRUÑOS! !  
Ojalá el coche nunca hubiese frenado...

Viendo la reaccion de Eric, el doctor prefiero dejarlo solo abrió la puerta y se fue.

Cartman se sentía tan inútil... se sentía también un trozo de mierda... nada valía la pena. Porque aunque haya dicho que era temporal el iba a depender de alguien seguramente. Pero de su madre no,ya que ella tenía que ir a un campamento especial para desintoxicarse. Vale que sea prostituta pero no por ello debería drogarse... Qué haría? Era tan débil y lo odiaba.

Y encima les tenía que pedir ayuda! ! ! !

VALLA MIERDA! ! !

Los problemas que iba a causar esto... Cómo se defendería en las peleas? Cómo podría volver a su casa?, Como escribiría?, Cómo comería?, Cómo contaría el cambio a ver si la habían robado algo en las vueltas?, Cómo INTENTARÍA pasar ahora desapercibido?

TODO ERA UNA MIERDA! ! !

La puerta se abrió dejando los pensamientos de Eric a un lado

-Hey, Cartman...

Eric no se iba a molestar en girar la cabeza. No vería nada.

-J-judío? ?...Qué haces aquí?

Estaba sorprendido, nunca llegó a imaginarse esta visita.

-Nadar en la piscina.-Dijo con sarcasmo- Tú qué crees que hago?

\- Molestar

-Cállate!, vine a ver como estabas!

-Pues enhorabuena judío. Eso es algo que no puedo hacer en un año

-Qué dices, imbécil? ? De qué me estás hablando?

-No te dijeron nada?

-No

-Eso será por tu estúpido pelo judío te tapaba las orejas- Contesto indiferente. No quería que supiese nada, y mucho menos **_ÉL_**

-CÁLLATE ASQUEROSA BALLENA DE MANTECA!

-DEJA DE GRITAR, JUDÍO. ESTÁS EN PUTO HOSPITAL!

A consecuencia de eso, Kyle calló. Y era cierto. Puede que otras personas que les este molestando. Esa pelea ganó Cartman.

La mirada de Eric se perdía por todo el lugar. No se sabía con exactitud el punto de vista que intentaba mirar. Tenía la cabeza recta. Los ojos del castaño se cerraban a consecuencia del cansancio. Y lo estaba, vaya que sí lo estaba. Ni siquiera había tocado su cuerpo ya dolía horriblemente.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y dejó pasar a un rubio cenizo y a un pelinegro.

Primero en hablar Kenny, bueno... en gritar.

-HOLAAAA, COLEGAAA! ! !, QUÉ?, TE GUSTÓ EL 4x4 CIERTOOO?-Gritaba fuertemente

Stan le dio una leche en el cogote a consecuencia de eso

-KENNY!, HAY GENTE ENFERMA POR AQUÍ!

-Auu... ok, ya me calmo-Dijo sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Era obvio que este grupo no iba a ser serio nunca. Y de alguna manera eso era bueno. Así uno puede echar unas risas seguro.

-Oye, Cartman... siento mucho ESO

-Si, también yo, tío

Era obvio que Stan y Kenny lo sabían.

\- Qué pasa?

-Y no se lo has contado a Kyle, Cartman? -Preguntó extrañado el azabache

-Porqué debería?

\- Pues... porque... porque... Porqué Kenny?

-Eh?- Expresó el rubio que estaba un poco despistado

-Porque, Kenny?-Repitió Stan pensando que solo no había oído esa parte

-Pos porque sí.- El Rubio ni siquiera estaba siguiendo la conversación.

-Pues eso Cartman, porque sí, supongo.

-Dais toda la pena.- Comentó el judío.- Me lo vais a contar ya o qué?

Esa pregunta se convirtió en un eco en aquella triste habitación. Nadie respondía... Nadie se atrevía... Nadie habló... todos oían sus respiraciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorprendidos? EH? Sorprendidos?

Jeje... supongo que ya tendreis una ligera idea de lo que pasará a continuación.. no? Jeje

Lo reconozco, soy una mala persona jeje. Pero de momento lo malo a pasado... DE MOMENTO xD

Había un silencio sepulcral, ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada. Uno por no molestar, el otro porque no sabía de lo que hablaban y el otro porque simplemente no quería que supiese nada.

-¡JODER!... o me contáis que pasa o llamo al neurólogo!- dijo el judío harto de esperar

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, JUDÍO PELIRROJO?!

-!Me importa porque de alguna manera soy responsable de esto, culo gordo!- Dijo con coraje

-¡Pues mete tus narices judías en otro!

-¡Y PORQUE NO METES TÚ TU ENORME CULO EN OTRA PARTE!

La escena había cambiado totalmente es un rumbo; pasó de ser a una escena tensa a una relajada. De cierta manera, cuando peleaban, liberaban una carga entre los cuatro, ya sea por dos que te peleaban, o por los que miraban. Se relajaban. Era como ser un niño. Sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Sólo una eterna lucha, nada más.

-¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO METOMENTODO!

-¡PINTAMONAS!

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡PENDEJO!

-¡MARI-...!-Cartman se sentía totalmente laso.

Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano sólo para hablar, y ahora estaba discutiendo y gritando por cosas incoherentes. Ya le costaba decir una palabra...y ahora estaba gritando.

Se paró en mitad de la palabra, agitado y con una respiración bastante rápida. No podría con ello mucho más si seguía así.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie dijo nada, como sólo hace unos minutos.

Aunque no pudiese ver, sentía que estaba mareado, y que su cabeza daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas... Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía los ojos abiertos.

Cuando bajó los párpados, un terrible sueño lo invadió, y ahí se quedó dormido.

Lo que no sólo me quedaban ojipláticos de lo rápido que era capaz de dormirse. No había tardado en mi 9 segundos en cerrar los ojos y al 10 ya se había dormido.

Cuando el doctor entró y vio el panorama, decidió sacar a los tres de la habitación de Eric para que él pudiese descansar.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO LE PASA A ESE PENDEJO!?-Gritó Kyle, saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Quedaron en un pasillo blanco con varia puertas de madera. Solo estaban ellos tres, nadie pasaba por ese pasillo.

-MUCHACHO.-Llamó la atención el doctor.-No grites. Vuestro amigo a forzado demasiado a la vista

-El...-Dijo el pelinegro señalando a Kyle-...el no lo sabe

-¿No se lo dije?-Preguntó dudoso a Stan, el cual de contestación le dio unos cuantos giros de cabeza.-oh, bueno, es simple; tu amigo perdió la visión.- soltó el medico como un jarro de agua fría en dirección a Kyle.

-..Q-..Qué?.- Kyle estaba desconcertado.

¿Tanta exageración para eso? Bale que eso sea una jodida mierda,pero no veía la razón para tanto drama al no decir lo que le pasaba al culón. Incluso pensaba que se iba a quedar inmovilizado como Timmy y Jimmy. O puede que hasta algo peor. No negaría que sentía algo de culpa. No mucha, solo algo, él se había quedado quieto en medio... DE LA PUTA CARRETERA! No era su culpa, pero así se sentía.

¿Por qué... POR QUÉ se sentía mal por ese hijo de puta?,¿Por qué?. Se lo merecía. Era el karma. Por fin tenia su merecido. Pagaría por todo lo que hizo en su vida. Pero... Si piensa así... ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba? Se odiaba a si mismo por sentir tanta empatía.

\- Es temporal.- continuo él.- le operamos, pero tardara bastante en recuperarse.

-Ok.-Dijo Kenny

-Una cosa más..-continuó- ¿Pueden decirme quien es el tutor legal?

-¿Tutor legal?- pregunto confuso Stan- ¿No te dijimos el número de su madre?

Y era cierto, en los archivos de los Cartman no aparecía el numero del móvil de Liance, pero en la agenda de colegio de Eric, aparecía el numero de todos los niños. Solo les quedaba esa opción, ya que, su móvil, quedó completamente destrozado. Llamaron a Stan, Kyle, y Kenny ya que eran los testigos del suceso. Y ellos les dieron el número de móvil de la madre de Cartman.

Eric nunca les dijo que su madre se había ido a ese campamento. La verdad les sorprendió bastante. El era menor de edad. A si que la pregunta era ¿Quien se encargaba del gordo?. Era obvio que las autoridades no lo sabían, porque sino hubieran puesto a alguien al cargo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?- pregunto serio y sin contemplaciones

-No lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabíamos que se había ido

-Um... Entiendo... Chicos, necesito al menos una firma de un adulto para que él pueda estar aquí. Lo que hizo su madre no estuvo bien. Vosotros sois niños, no podéis encargaros de ustedes mismos. Lo que hizo fue muy irresponsable. Se supone que os educan para saber este tipo de cosas

-¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada!- dijo Kenny.

\- ¿No se suponen que se conocen desde siempre?,¿No son amigos?, deberían haber notado algún cambio en el cuando pasó esto. Es muy serio, muchachos. Un niño de 16 o 17 no se cuantos tiene, no puede tener un trabajo, con lo cual no puede ganar dinero, ya sea para comida, ropa, material escolar...

-¿Y que va a pasar?- preguntó esta vez Kyle

-...- el doctor se compadeció de él e hizo la vista gorda- miren, muchachos. Sé de lo que es famoso él en el pueblo. Básicamente, todos sabemos. No le traeré mas problemas de los que tiene. Dejaré que se quede así y le den el permiso del 'alta' si ustedes consiguen a un adulto para que les firme. OK?

-Ok!- dijeron a la vez.

Después de esa pequeña charla, el medico se fue dejando solos al trio que se miraban entre sí.

-y...¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Kenny

-No nos queda otra. -Dijo Kyle indiferente.- siempre fuimos cuatro [(N/A: frase de HikariLilium sin permiso, ¿puedo Hika? Ala, ahora si con permiso xD)] No nos pega ser tres.

\- ¿Algún plan?-

\- No se... Tal vez podamos decir a alguien...

-¿Quién?

-Mis padres no creo que lo hagan... Le odian...

-Bueno... HOSTIA PUTA!- dijo Stan mirando su reloj de muñeca- ¡ES JODIDAMENTE TARDE!

-Pues entonces mañana quedamos a pensar algo

-OK

Se dirigieron a la salida y al salir se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dirección de su casa.

~~~~A la mañana siguiente~~~~

Eran las 17:09 PM y habían quedado en la puerta.

-¿Habéis preguntado a alguien?

-Se lo comente a mis padres, pero no m quisieron escuchar...- dijo Stan

-¿Y tu Kenny?

-Los mios le estaban dando a la castaña- dijo con media sonrisa pervertida

-KENNY!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡es cierto!, tus padres también lo hicieron, y más de una vez seguro

-KENNY!- Dijo Stan dándole un golpe en la nuca

-AH!, Joder!,

-Te jodes

\- Bueno, entremos y luego pensamos

-Ok

Entraron sin más dilación y ahí encontraron al medico del otro día. Ojeaba una pequeña libreta, apollando la palma de la mano en el escritorio de recepción, coqueteando con una chica con el cabello de color miel y era ligeramente ondulado. De reojo vio a los niños. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia ellos, dejando a la chica siguiendo con su trabajo

-Hey, chicos!, vuestro amigo todavía descansa, volver dentro de una hora o dos.

\- Lo de la firma e-...-empezó Stan, siendo interrumpido por el doctor

-No os preocupéis, ya esta la firma lista. Dentro de una o dos semanas y se podrá ir.

-Q-Qué?- lo miraron con confusión

\- AH, si, la firma..- Fingió saber algo Kenny- si, bueno, nos hizo un gran favor. Por cierto... Dejo su nombre, es que queremos enviarle una carta

Los dos chicos observaban la gran actuación del niño pobre. El teatro era lo que mejor se le daba sin duda, aparte de ser un puto pervertido.

-Umm... Solo dejo sus siglas- dijo pasando un par de pajinas de su libreta-... S T, eso es lo que dejó. Lo siento, no puedo revelar datos personales.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, de todas formas

El señor se fue dejando a un pelirrojo, un pelinegro, y un rubio mirándose entre si.

-S...T... - Decía lentamente el pelinegro

Jajajajaja... Parece que esta de moda por aquí dejar lo más interesante al final

Salu2 "muchachos" xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Fue muy obvio cierto?. Bueno, no será relevante hasta dentro de varios capítulos... otra cosa más, he recibido muchas quejas de la ortografía, si pueden, al enviarme el comentario, digan me los errores, y en que párrafo están pls **

**sin más dilacioooon**

**O+o+o+o+o**

**Los chicos dejaron la conversación a un lado. Si alguien había firmado, no iban a quejarse, un problema menos.**

**Fueron a la habitación de Cartman y entraron dentro. El mencionado seguía durmiendo. Dormía en una posición algo incomoda. Tenia la manta simétricamente justo a la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que, en la otra mitad, su pierna y brazo izquierdo colgaban de la cama. Tenia un pijama celeste, que era el típico de los hospitales, sus pantalones le llegaban por encima de sus rodillas, mostrando un calcetín de color amarillo y, por la posición de la otra pierna, se apreciaba que el otro calcetín era azul. **

**Kenny paso primero y puso su dedo índice encima de sus labios queriendo decir que se mantuvieran en silencio. **

**Kyle y Stan se dieron una mirada mutua, pero decidieron obedecer.**

**Kenny se acerco a Eric de puntillas. Llego asta justo enfrente del segundo. Acerco su boca a la oreja y gritó:**

**-¡HOLAAA!**

**-AAAHH!**

**Eric, del susto, se sobresalto toscamente, levantando la cabeza, golpeando la barbilla del culpable. Eric perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo mientras que el rubio se cogía la parte dolorida como si se le fuese a caer o si al apretarse se le quitase el dolor. Kyle y Stan lloraban de la risa. Era un completo desfase**

**-Joder, tío, tienes la cabeza muy dura!**

**-¿Kenny?... joder ¿!Eres imbécil?!**

**-Sí - contestó Stan entre risas**

**-CÁLLATE!- Gritó**

**Cartman puso sus manos en el suelo y se impulsó. Al levantarse le flaqueaban un poco las piernas. Se sentó en la cama, como pudo, y se quedo con las piernas colgando mientras que esperaba serio a que las risas callaran.**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- siguieron riéndose**

**-Bueno, cuando quieran los señoritos graciosos, me dicen que hacéis aquí.- Dijo Eric cruzándose de brazos**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Un par de largos minutos pasaron y solo habían risas, golpes en el hombro, caídas al suelo, lágrimas... y todo ello causado por la risa de ambos.**

**-Estáis exagerando un poco, no?- Dijo Kenny, de pie, con un semblante un poco serio. **

**-ESPE...JA JA...ESPERA...JA JA JA...- Decían entre risas.**

**-¡Bueno, ya me jodieron!.- Cogió de su mesita de noche, un vaso de plástico duro que antes contenía agua, y lo tiro al perímetro donde escuchaba las risas. **

**El vaso le dio en la cabeza de Stan, para luego caer, por efecto de la gravedad, en el ojo de Kyle.**

**-Ay!- se quejaron casi al unisono Kyle y Stan**

**Todo ese tiempo, Eric había calculado, más o menos, la posición de cada uno, pero tenia que admitir que darle a los dos de un golpe había sido muy buena suerte.**

**-¿Como sabias donde estaban, tío?- Preguntó Kenny boquiabierto**

**-Golpe de suerte.- Rió cerrando los ojos y enseñando los dientes.**

**En ese momento entro el doctor con su carpeta de pinzas leyendo, probablemente, el diagnostico:**

**-Mm... pulso de 85/min... Sistólica de 109, un poquito elevada... diastólica de 72... bastante mejor de lo que creía...**

**-Ya,ya.- Corto Eric.- ¿Cuándo me darán el ALTA?**

**-Pues... Probablemente dentro de unos días **

**-..unos días?... valla mierda**

**-Pies lo mejor es que ahora hay que hacerte un TAG **

**-No jodas!**

**-Si jodo! - contesto imitándole.- venga, andando que es gerundio.**

**El doctor ({[N/A: Me canse de llamarlo doctor... llamemos le Juan, OK?]}) Juan salió al pasillo y deslizo una silla de ruedas. Chirriaba y Eric ya deducía lo que era ya que, esas ultimas horas, la había estado pasando de un lado a otro. El ultimo lo había tenido que traer con camilla ya que bino inconsciente.**

**-¿¡Otra vez?! ARG! LO ODIO. - Se quejó.- ¡Me hace parecer un puto invalido! **

**\- Pues casi, porque eres inv-idente.- Río un poco Kenny**

**-Kenny, callate o en vez de un vaso, te tiro la silla!**

**-Ja,ja, ¿¡COMO?! ¡Si no sabes donde estoy! Ja,ja**

**Kenny sintió como un despertador, que antes estaba en la mesita, estaba ahora en su cara golpeándolo. **

**-¡No, pero oigo tu estúpido sentido del humor!**

**Todos, incluido Juan, rieron ante eso.**

**-Bueno..- Empezó el médico.- Ustedes ya se pueden marchar. Durara una hora o tres cuartos.. mañana pueden volver.**

**Dicho esto, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. **

**Eran las 00:04 PM, y Kyle recibió un mensaje de Stan:**

**~Stan M.~**

**Vendrás a la AAC [Acampada Anual de Canadá] ?**

**Kenny y yo iremos.**

**El colegio había echo una salida especial por un par de meses de las vacaciones. Era una acampada especial para poder sobrevivir en el bosque en caso de peligro. Como era gratuito, era obvio que Kenny iría.**

**Kyle le preguntó a sus padres días atrás y su respuesta fue positiva. Pero al escribir, sus dedos teclearon la 'n' y la 'o'. **

**¿Porque? Eso era lo que más ilusión le hacia. ¿Porque había respondido que no? Ah, si, ya se acordaba por que...**

**-*-*-*-*-*-* Flashback -*-*-*-*-*-***

**Antes de que Kyle se fuera del hospital, volvió a la habitación de Cartman, encontrándole en la silla de ruedas con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. **

**-Hey, Gordo! - gritó ya más cerca.**

**Ya cuando estaba justo delante de ambos, el pelirrojo pidió a Juan hablar en privado, ya que si se entera de lo que le iba a pregunte, ya no haría la vista gorda. **

**Cuando ya estaban solos y la puerta cerrada, Kyle se acercó a la silla, que estaba justo enfrente de la cama.**

**-¿Qué quieres, Judío?- Empezó, a modo de saludo, intentado descifrar cual era su posición.**

**-Es solo un momento, Culón**

**-Haber si es cierto**

**-Escucha.- Llamó su atención.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**En el rostro de Eric se creó confusión, que no iban dirigidas a ningún lugar en particular.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Sabemos lo de tu mama, Cartman. Estas solo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Eric se quedo de piedra. No había pensado en ello. No era un cuento de hadas, no se iba a solucionar el problema con un chasqueo de dedos. Si su madre no volvió al saber que lo habían atropellado y estaba entre la vida y la muerte, no iba a volver al saber que se había quedado solo y cegado.**

**\- ... - En vez de susurrar un "no lo sé", decidió mantenerle al margen.- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa, Judío?! ¡Esto no te incumbe!**

**-Si lo hace.- Dijo serio, cosa que sorprendió monumentalmente al castaño.- Uno de mis amigos esta solo, y en parte, yo tengo algo que ver.**

**-¿Desde cuando somos 'amigos'?- Dijo hostil**

**-Desde que la gente nos reconocía como 'los cuatro'**

**-...**

**-...**

**-...Y-y a ti, ¿¡Quién te pidió nada?!**

**\- Bueno, entonces me voy. Yo que te iba a ayudar en estos meses...- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y giró lentamente el pomo.**

**¿Qué había dicho? ¿Enserio había dicho eso?.. no le quedan otra salida, pero... pero perdería su total y absoluta dignidad, por otro lado estaba solo. ¿Qué otra salida tenia?**

**-E-espera...- Kyle sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso.**

**-¿Si?- Dijo arrastrando la vocal "i" y a la vez dándose la vuelta **

**Eric desvió la mirada al lado contrario, esto era degradante.**

**-¿Qué pasa? **

**-..- era muy evidente que quería que lo dijese.- **

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué quieres?, si no lo dices, ¿Cómo lo voy a saber?- Su sonrisa crecía y crecía, a cada segundo que pasaba de esa conversación.**

**-¿Te hace gracia, verdad?**

**-Si, mucha. Ahora, habla.- Eric bufo, pero no le quedaba otra.**

**-P-podrías...**

**-¿Si...?**

**-¿Podrías, ay..ayu...ayudar...ayudar-me?- Dijo el "me" muy agudo y casi inaudible**

**-¿Qué? No te oigo**

**\- Hijo de puta, ¡AYUDAME, CARAJO!**

**-Mm... no se... **

**-¡Judío!**

**\- Con una condición.**

**-Joder, ¿Cuál?**

**-No puedes decir ninguna palabrota**

**-¿Q-Qué?**

**\- Ni joder, ni hostia, ni hijo de puta, ni carajo, ni decirme judío ni nada. Incluso mierda.**

**-¡Vete a la mierda, Judío! ¡Es joder por joder ¿no?!**

**-Pues nada... entonces me voy...**

**Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, alejándose de Cartman.**

**\- E-espera...-Dijo con el rostro levemente sonrojado. Ese imbécil había conseguido tenerle desesperado completamente.-...OK, lo haré.**

**\- Ok, imbécil, mañana nos vemos **

**\- ¿Y tu si puedes decirme así?**

**-Si**

**-Te odio**

**-Lo suponía. Adiós, gordo.**

**-Callate.- susurro**

**-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flashback -*-*-*-*-*-***

**~Yo~**

**No. Pero te quiero pedir un favor. A ti y a Kenny.**

**~Stan M.~**

**¿Qué cosa, amigo? **

**~Yo~**

**Incubrirme. Mis padres piensan que voy, quiero que siga siendo así. Solo digan les que si voy.**

**~Stan M.~**

**¿Qué pasa? Esta bien, lo haremos, pero luego nos lo explicas. **

**~Yo~**

**Todo a su tiempo, de momento mantengan la tapadera. Buenas noches.**

**~Stan M.~**

**Ahora le comento a Kenny. Adiós**

**O+o+o+o+o**

**Espero que no se note, pero cae muy mal el medico _. Yo tenia uno así y era de pesado... ¡TE ODIO MARCOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Holi. xD Y antes quiero confesar que los fics los hago inspirada en esta canción:

-Pignoise y Melendi (estoy enfermo)

Escucharlo. Yo me senti súper identificada con esa canción *-*

¿Qué quien es Marcos? Un medico que le ponía demasiada tensión a todo. Se tomaba las cosas a su tiempo. Y como yo paso mucho por el hospital ( 7 huesos rotos, una operación de orejas y dedo índice izquierdo [no lo puedo mover :'(] y un atropello ) pues como que le he tenido que ver mucho el careto.

Bueno°oo0o°0oOo°OO°0oo sigamos...

o+o+o+o

Al día siguiente, Kyle fue a recoger a Cartman. Tenia la leve sensación de que ese día se lo iba a pasar muy bien. Apareció en la cara de Kyle una gran sonrisa. Podía hacerle cualquier chantaje a Cartman. Le tenia comiendo en la palma de su mano. Podía hacer cualquier cosa... CUALQUIERA... eso tenia un gran significado para el pelirrojo, ya que él era su mayor enemigo. Incluso cuando ataque en una de sus inevitables peleas, el tendrá varias cartas guardadas. Era tan genial. El judío sentía hasta euforia al pensar aquello.

Una vez que Kyle estaba en la puerta, oyó discutir y.. como no... una de las voces era del castaño.

-¡NO PIENSO IR EN SILLA DE RUEDAS!- Eric odiaba que la vieran débil, y estar en una silla de ruedas, era objetivo fácil. Sobre todo para los asquerosos hippies. "Libertad, libertad" BAH!.. sarta de degenerados.

-..Ok,ok.- Dijo Juan, ya cansado de andar todo el día discutiendo por pocas cosas.

Juan miro a Kyle, el cual de saludo, solo levanto la barbilla.

Eric llevaba una bata del hospital, ya que nadie fue capaz de darle ropa. Al discutir, se abrió un poco observando que tenia unos boxers amarillos de ositos y una camiseta interior blanca de tirantes. Caminaba descalzo con sus calcetines amarillo y azul.

Poco a poco fue acercándose, y, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, puso su mano en la cabeza del castaño y la despeinó, sobresaltando al castaño.

-Hey, tu. Distancia, coño. aparto el brazo del pelirrojo, adivinando quien era.

-¿Qué dijistes?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-..- Eric se cruzo de brazos. Odiaba que lo manipulasen. Era muy agobiante tener que callarse.- ¿Yo?, yo nada. *asqueroso judío*- Eso ultimo lo susuró.

-Jajajaja.-El pelirrojo lo había oído pero le hacia demasiada gracia como reaccionaba.- Bueno, vámonos, Tapón.

\- ¿T-Tapón? ¿Qué carajo?- Desenroscó sus brazos.

\- Porque eres bajo y gordo

-¡PUES MÉTETE EL TAPÓN POR EL C-... por donde nunca brilla el sol!

\- Calmate

\- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Eres tu el que no me deja relajarme!

\- Pues que pena..- Dijo aguantando unas carcajadas. No aguantó mucho y tuvo que toser. Kyle actuaba muy mal.

\- ¡HIJO DE...!- Cartman dio una patada a la oscuridad que le rodeaba y le acertó a la espinilla del pelirrojo.

\- AH!

\- Que pena..- Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Bueno, chicos, nos vemos.- Dijo Juan.- No te resfries.- Dijo observando las pintas que tenia Cartman.

\- ¿Porque dijo esa mierda?.- Arqueo la cabeza mientras que oía alejarse a sus pasos.

\- Ni idea.- Mintió Kyle. Ni en broma le iba a decir que estaba semi desnudo. Se quejaría todo el rato.- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Como quieras..- Alzó sus hombros en gesto de "me da igual"

-Ok.. vámonos

Kyle camino en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda a Eric, el cual solo levanto la mirada intentando descodificar los ruidos de alrededor. Giró detrás suya al escuchar una puerta, miro a su derecha al escuchar un timbre y a su izquierda al oír gente hablando. Daba vueltas y vueltas. Se sentía tan confuso, perdido, desorientado... Giraba y giraba, volteaba la cabeza. Se empezaba a marear. Solo oía autos, puertas, pitidos, ruedas de camillas, ascensores, gente hablando... ya ni sabia donde estaba. Se lo comía la oscuridad. No sabia que hacer. Se empezaba a poner nervioso. Solo daba vueltas, perdido, desesperado...hasta que por fin una mano le tocó el hombro.

\- Perdón,- Dijo la voz.- se me olvido que no me ves.

-Ya era hora maldita sea.- Dijo aguantando un suspiro de alivio y pareciendo indiferente.

-Ven. - Agarro su mano y lo guió detrás de si mismo.

La mano de Eric era fría, probablemente porque no estaba suficientemente cubierto para el frío que hacia siempre. En cambio la de Kyle era tibias.

Kyle caminaba demasiado deprisa para Eric. Hacia que sus pasos fuesen torpes, adelantándose el derecho a donde tiene que ir el izquierdo, y alguna vez en cuando toparse con una que otra farola, semáforo, o señal de trafico.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Me voy a caer!- Gritaba el castaño.

\- Lo siento, pero mis padres me pueden ver por aquí

-¿Qué pasó?¿Les dijistes que te enamoraste del hippie?

-¡No, idiota!, les dije que si iba al AAC

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

\- Acampada Anual de Canadá. Nada. una cosa para aprender a sobrevivir en una selva o algo así.

\- Valla mier.. ¡ACHIS!- Estornudo Cartman. - Si hace frío.

Kyle notaba como la mano del castaño temblaba un poco y paro de correr.

-¿Llegamos ya?- Dijo tiritando un poco

-Ni mucho menos. - Dijo con simpleza

-¿Entonces?, ¿Te cansastes de hacerme chocar con las farolas?

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Tu no?

Las piernas de Cartman temblaban bastante. Sus rodillas estaban juntas. Sus músculos se contraían una y otra vez a causa de la temperatura. ¿Enserio no se daba cuenta que estaba en interiores y con una simple manta?

\- No. De echo, tengo un poco de calor.

-¡¿Calor?! Valla hormonas judías

\- Toma y cállate.

Eric sintió como pasaba su abrigo por su espalda.

\- Hey, ¿Qué haces, pelirrojo?

\- Hicimos un trato, culón. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

\- Ah! que ahora soy una mascota..?- Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Exactamente.

Eric calló con un ceño fruncido.

Luego prosiguieron con el maratón. La verdad es que el abrigo estaba bastante caliente porque Kyle acababa de quitárselo. Eric sin querer, expresó un rostro confortable. Kyle lo vio y esbozo una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan adorable como un gato.

Pasaron unos 10 min. en silencio hasta que Kyle le notificó:

\- Ya estamos en el porche de tu casa.

\- ¡Menos mal!

\- Si, ya por fin podrás cambiarte.

\- Espera.. oh, mierda... Llevaba la bata.

\- ¿Recién te das cuenta?

-¡NO ME VEO, KHAL!

Kyle se sintió un poco culpable. Arrastro a Eric en frente de la puerta.

-¿Donde esta la llave?- soltó la mano de Cartman y el mencionado la usó para abrazarse a si mismo.

\- La de recambio esta debajo de la alfombra.

\- De la alfombra..- Dijo en un tono obvio.- ¿No crees que es muy claro?

\- Ya, pero es tan simple que ni miran

-Solo un imbécil la pondría aquí para que otro imbécil la coja.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Que de seguro tu la sabrías encontrar!

\- Como te dije.. - Se puso de cuclillas.- Solo un imbécil la pondría y otro la coja.- Levanto la alfombrilla y observó que no había nada.-.. y.. otro imbécil...perdería la llave.

\- ¿No esta?

\- No.- Dijo en tono cansado.- Puede que se la llevara tu madre o algo.

\- Mm... y... ¿Qué coj-.. ¡mier-!... haremos?

-Pues por la ventana.

-¡NO ROMPEREMOS MI VENTANA!

\- Para empezar no estaba pensando en romper TU ventana. TU ventana estaba abierta. Te dejastes TU ventana abierta todos esos meses, imbécil. Eres muy imprudente. ¿Acaso deseas que te roben? La llave.. la ventana... Pon un cartel de paso, no? "Aquí se puede robar"- Dijo sarcástico.

-...- Eric suspiro y rodó sus ojos.- Abre la maldita ventana.

Kyle abrió la ventana y se acerco a Eric, le cogió la mano, le guió hasta la ventana. Primero entro Kyle. Luego cogió ambas manos de Cartman y le empujo a dentro.

-Valla.. Que oscuro esta..

\- Ni que lo digas. - Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Deja de quejarte, te pasa por quedarte embelesado en medio de la maldita carretera, estúpido!

\- CÁLLATE!

Kyle observó que había mucho polvo y estaba todo en muy malas condiciones.

\- Vamos a subir primero.

Kyle volvió a coger de su mano y subió las escaleras tan deprisa, que Eric se tropezó y se golpeo la rodilla con un peldaño. Kyle frenó y bajó para ayudarle.

\- Perdón.

\- Grrr... ¡Atolondrado!- Gruño Eric

Kyle paso el brazo de Cartman por sus propios hombro y subió. Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Eric, entraron.

\- Puaj!.. ¿¡Cuánto polvo?!

\- Que pesado es el ambiente.

Kyle dejo a Cartman sentado en su cama, y nada más sentarse, el polvo rodeo el alrededor.

Ambos tosian y con su mano, abanicaban alrededor de su cabeza. Kyle subió las persianas y abrió las ventanas para poder respirar.

-Coge cualquier cosa del armario cualquier cosa.

Kyle abrió el armario y lo primero que vio fue el disfraz de Britney Spears.

-¡JAJA! ¡Aun tienes la ropa de Briytney!- Se carcajeó Kyle

\- Se me olvido tirarla... - Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo rascándose la nuca.

\- Claro,claro.. Toma anda.- Dijo parando de reírse y dándole unos jeans y una camiseta verde.- Voy a limpiar el salón, esta sucio. Cuando termines me gritas.

Kyle bajo y empezó a barrer con una escoba que estaba tirada. Levanto las persianas, barrió todo el suelo y con un paño limpio el sofá.

Kyle oyó un ruido en las escaleras y giro la cabeza. Eric acababa de salir de su habitación con lo que llevaba puesto y con un evidente pelo enredado. Menos mal que no se veía, porque todos saben lo nervioso que se pone cuando tiene el pelo enredado.

\- Te dije que me dijeras. Podías haberte caid-.- Kyle calló conteniéndose la risa..pero no pudo.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- ¿ De que te ríes, estúpido?.- se le escapó a Cartman

\- JAJAJAJAJA Te has puesto la camiseta al revés JAJA

-...

Cartman intento quitarse la camiseta, pero se enredo con la mangas.

\- JaJa espera que te ayudo..- Dijo terminando su ataque de risa y subió las escaleras y le levanto la camiseta y la giró.- Por si no lo sabias, la etiqueta va detrás.

\- Mira, dejate de sarcasmos ya. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero ninguna puedo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Dijo con una sonrisa

Le puso la camiseta bien y dijo con orgullo:

\- Ya esta. ¿VES como no era tan difícil?

\- No veo.

\- Deja de quejarte

Kyle miró a los ojos de Cartman. Los tenia igual, salvo por que estaban un poco más transparentes. En ese momento tenían un brillo bastante singular en él. Los tenia bastante cristalizados. Como un color miel. Eran los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto antes Kyle. Le hipnotizaba.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de respirarme en la cara?

Kyle no se dio cuenta que estaba justo a 2 cm de la nariz de Eric y que ambos sentían el aliento del contrario.

~Ok, eso fue raro.~ Pensaron ambos

o+o+o+o+

Que bonito, ¿Cierto?

Bueno, un fuerte beso y espero que le guste. Sois todo lo que tengo ( OK,no xD)

con una ayuda de sinónimos y ortografía de mis grandes amigas Hika y Lucy. Agradecerles a ellas que se pueda leer bien ^^

y para mi amiga Lechuga, que la muy pilluela me presiona para hacer lemon *-*

ya veremos... xD

Un fuerte abrazoooooo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Escucharon la canción? espero que si ^^

Bueno, el asunto ese del dedo es solo que al abrir una lata de atún se me corto el tendón, pero el de na primera parte. Y, como sabréis, ya que lo dije en la anotación del capitulo anterior, sí, a mi me atropellaron, pero por la cintura. No me pude mover en tres semanas. Todo lo que me pasa esmala suerte xD y que te atropellen es una jodida mierda, os lo digo de corazón xD Pobre Theo

PD: solo ¡ ¡ YO ! ! le digo Theo OK? ES MÍ Theo! ! !

PISTA: Y...¿donde estará la llavecita?. Eso no era tan obvio ¿eh? ¿eehh? ¿ ¿eeehhh? ? xD

Bueno... Seguimos chic s! ! !

( llevo como 6 horas escribiendo y borrando -.-' pero me empieza a gustar esto ^&amp;^ )

.

o+o+o+o+

Kyle le cogió la mano y bajo con él las escaleras despacio, porque anteriormente le había echo daño y se sentía algo culpable.

Cuando estuvieron detrás del sofá un ruido les saco una conversación. Las tripas de Eric sonaron y con ellas un leve sonrojo. Desde que se despertó, durante esos días, solo le daban sopa, y la reputación de la comida de hospital tiene toda la razón del mundo. Parecía que la habían sacado del cubo de fregar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?.- Preguntó algo cómico.

\- Puede..- dijo desviando su 'supuesta' mirada.

\- ¿Quieres algo?.- pregunto con amabilidad.

\- Lo que sea menos sopa

\- Voy a mirar lo que hay en la despensa. Supongo que todo lo del frigorífico estará caducado.

\- Que pena... me hubiera gustado pollito frito.- Dijo apretando su estomago. Lo cierto es que gracias al accidente, no se había alimentado tan bulimicamente. Se veía normal, un poco regordete pero bien, incluso adorable.

\- Siempre quieres eso, ¿Porque no pruebas cosas nuevas?

\- Muy bien, genio. ¿Como que?

\- Tengo que mirar... Tu sientate.

Kyle le guió hasta el sofá, y le soltó la mano para dirigirse a la cocina. Se oían bolsas y bolsas.

\- Eres un cotilla. Ju-.. chismoso.

\- ¿Quieres comer o no?

Eric no respondió y lo tomo como una pelea perdida. Tenia mucha hambre. Hacia 3 meses que no probaba bocado, por el coma le tenían que dar líquidos por un tubo. Era más asqueroso de lo que parecía.

\- Anda mira...- Dijo alzando un paquete.

\- Espera que lo mire..- Rodó sus ojos sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Te apetecen macarrones con queso?.- Ignoró el judío.

\- ¿Macarrones... con... queso?.- La tripa de Eric sonó de nuevo y un gran sonrojo llego junto con una sonrisa de Kyle.

\- Lo tomaré como un 'sí', JA JA.- rió alegre.

\- Por cierto.. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las siete de la tarde.

Cogió un cazo y lo relleno con agua. Encendió el fuego y lo puso encima esperando a que se hierva. A continuación tenían que esperar uno min.

\- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

\- Sí. Me he estado alimentando de estúpidas sopas. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

\- Mi madre nos enseño a Ike y a mi.

\- Mm...

Pasaron los 8 minutos y el agua ya empezaba a hervir. Kyle le echo la bolsa que anteriormente había encontrado. Echó los macarrones y leyó en el paquete que ponía que había que esperar otro minutos más.

\- ¿Dónde está el escurridor?.- Preguntó luego de pasados los minutos.

\- Creo que debajo de la cocina en el armario de la izquierda.

\- Si, ya lo tengo.- Abrió el cajón y puso el escurridor en el fregadero. Apago el fuego y con unos paños cogió la olla y tiró el agua hirviendo con la pasta dentro del escurridor.

El ambiente se llenó de vapor. Ambos tosian y abanicaban el aire alrededor de su cabeza.

Kyle abrió una ventana, dejando pasar así todo el vapor de la olla. Agito el colador para que cayese toda el agua. Luego sacó dos platos y, antes de poner la comida, los limpió. Puso la pasta dentro de ambos y le añadió tomate y queso, que también había hallado en la despensa, aun cerrados. Llevó un plato a Cartman y en su otra mano, tenia un par de tenedores y unas servilletas.

\- Ya esta.- Kyle dejó ambos platos en la mesa y le dio a Cartman un tenedor y una servilleta.- ¿Puedes tu solo?

\- Sí. Tu dame el plato y ya.

Kyle le dio su plato y Cartman empezó a clavar el tenedor de forma aleatoria. Kyle observaba como se llevaba trozos de comida a la boca sin siquiera saber lo que comía. La comida podía estar podrida, envenenada o con cristales dentro, pero el castaño no lo pensaba dos veces y clavaba una y otra vez el tenedor, demostrando así que confiaba plenamente en él, aunque el otro en su lugar si lo habría echo.

El pelirrojo también empezó a picar por el plato. Se sentía algo triste por él. Tener que confiar en alguien a la fuerza,en su enemigo, no tener elección, él estaba acorralado, no había salida... se sentía mal. Su "amigo" siempre sentía orgullo por apañárselas siempre solo, sin depender del amor o de su bienestar. Su corazón día por día se pudría un poco más. Se arrugaba. Se hacia más y más pequeño y nadie era capaz de decir nada. Total... nadie le entendía, para que molestarse en hablar con personas que solo lo miraran con pena y le dirán la famosa frase "yo te comprendo, amigo". La hipocresía lo rodeaba cuando se mostraba indiferente y a Kyle le paso por la cabeza una imagen que había visto anteriormente por twiiter que decía: ""Quien te odia, es porque un día intentó ser como tú y no pudo"" ..(N/A: La podéis buscar en Google imágenes con ese titulo).. tal vez sea verdad. Puede que solo necesitase a alguien que remplazase el sitio en el que podría haber estado el lado familiar al lado, por que, en ese pequeño rato juntos, estaba bastante tranquilo. Al principio se extraño un poco el judío al ver tal reacción, pero luego lo dejo correr.

A Eric le quedaba poco en el plato, pero no era capaz de cogerlo por su ceguera. Kyle salio de sus pensamientos. El judío ya había terminado, y, observaba como el castaño empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Kyle cogió la mano de Eric y lo guió hasta los trozos de pasta repartidos por el plato. Eric miro donde debería estar el rostro de Kyle y se imaginó que detrás de esa oscuridad inmensa había una sonrisa amable. Y tenia razón, a medias, ya que la sonrisa del pelirrojo era triste. No lo admitiría por que no le gustaría, pero sentía compasión por él.

\- Gracias.- Le salió a Cartman sin pensar, pero no se retracto. Sus manos aun estaban cogidas. Cada uno sentía el calor del contrario y sus pulsaciones.

Cartman guió el tenedor, aun con sus manos unidas, hasta su boca y terminó por fin de comer.

Kyle sentía algo raro, entre tristeza, nostalgia... se le hacia un nudo en el estomago.

\- T-Tienes toda la boca manchada de tomate.- Observó. Cogió una servilleta y le empezó a limpiar lentamente la boca manchada de la salsa. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad progresivamente. Kyle miro sus ojos miel cristal brillante y Eric imaginaba los verdes esmeralda del otro, brillando como si fuera una estrella.

\- ¿P-porqué lo haces?.- Eric empezaba a sentir el nudo en el estómago e iba secándole la saliva. Sus mejilla se ponían del mismo color que la salsa.

\- Por que se que te gusta que te vean bien.- Dijo quitándole la servilleta de la boca.

\- No me refería a eso. ¿Porqué me ayudas?, ¿Porque no te vas?, ¿Porque?, no lo entiendo. Soy un cabrón contigo.

\- 'Soy un cabrón contigo.'- Repitió.- Lo afirmaste. ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito?. ¿Porque te escudas?. Hicimos un trato, no lo pienso romper. No te dejaré solo, culón.

\- Es que no lo entiendo. Siempre aproveche cualquier momento tuyo de debilidad para joderte. ¿Porque no te vengas?, ¿ O acaso quieres que me confíe para luego darme la patada?

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

\- Es lo que hubiera hecho yo...

\- ¿Acaso quieres eso?,

\- No, pero, es jodidamente extraño.

\- ¿Entonces?¿Porque te quejas?

\- Da igual

\- No, ahora lo dices.

\- Da igual, no importa.

\- Bueno, esta bien.- Kyle no presiono. Demasiado habían hablado tranquilamente.

Recogió los platos y se fue a la cocina. Los limpio y volvió al sofá.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?.- Pregunto Kyle

\- Puedes encender la tele.

\- Pero tu...

\- Bah!, da igual, me basta con oírlo.

Estuvieron en el sofá hasta las 22:29 PM escuchando una telenovela, ya que era eso o Padre de Familia, y era evidente que le tocaba ver eso. Cada vez que una chica decía algo raro en plan "pijo" como llamaba él, Cartman la imitaba con una voz aguda y moviéndose el cabello como si lo tuviese muy largo, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

\- Entonces...- Empezó Eric.- ¿Tus padres piensan que estas comiendo ramitas y cagando en un agujero?

\- Sí

\- JA JA, Que idiotas.

\- Te dije que no podías decir tacos.

\- Eso no fue un taco, fue la verdad

\- Que sea la ultima vez que oigo eso.- Dijo serio.

\- Ok, mama.

Eric ya estaba muy cansado. Tantos días durmiendo no había conseguido mucha energía y cada cinco minutos bostezaba.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

\- Algo...

\- Vamos arriba.

Kyle se levantó y le cogió de las manos a Eric y subieron las escaleras. Abrieron su dormitorio y pasaron los dos dentro. Kyle abrió la cómoda de la ropa de Cartman y le entregó su pijama que se ponía tanto.

\- Bueno, yo me acostaré en el sofá.

Cartman se quito su camiseta y fue a ponerse el pijama. En el pecho de Eric tenia algunas pequeñas heridas ya curadas, provenientes del accidente.

\- Espera... ¿En mi sofá?

\- Que manía tienes con los artículos posesivos. Sí, Cartman, en TU sofá, dormiré en TU sofá ya que YO no tengo donde dormir.

Eric ya tenia el pijama al completo. Ya se había puesto la parte de abajo.

\- Yo me refería a que te puedes quedar aquí. Abajo hace demasiado frío para un jud-.. bueno, ya sabes.

\- ¿Puedo?.- Kyle no se lo podía ni creer. El pelirrojo esperaba un comentario en plan: "NO, JUDÍO, TU EN EL SUELO, COMO UNA PERRA" o algo así, pero eso lo sorprendió muchísimo.

\- ¿No me oíste? Claro, idio-.. tampoco soy tan cabr-.. bueno, pues eso.

\- Gracias, Cartman.

Eric se metió a las sabanas y luego lo hizo Kyle. La verdad se notaba mucho que estaba más delgado, ya que hasta sobraba espacio.

Cartman estaba algo incomodo, daba vuelas y vueltas sin parar, pensando en la suciedad que había alrededor. No le ponía nervioso el polvo, si no que ahora había cualquier bicho cerca de él. Incluso dentro de la sábana, o, encima de su cabello o peor...

\- ¡ ¡ CARÁJO, DEJA DE MOVERTE ! ! ¿¡QUE COÑO TE PASA?! ¡ ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! ! - Gritó algo cansado el judío

\- Jod-.. Estoy inquieto.

\- ¿Y que mierda me cuentas?.- Dijo un poco más calmado.

\- Y... ¿Tu crees que hay arañas por aquí?.- Dijo con un sudor frío.

\- Seguramente tarántulas. Habían muchas telarañas. ¿Porque?, no me digas que te dan miedo unas arañitas.

\- N-no.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, aunque Kyle no veía por la oscuridad.- Q-qu- que t-tontería.

\- Bien, porque justo a tu izquierda hay una pequeñita.- Bromeo Kyle. Era una pequeña mentira por venganza de despertarlo tan tarde.

\- ¡¿QUE?!.- Cartman extendió su mano y palpo una simple telaraña, pero sin ningún ser vivo en ella.- AAAAHH! ! ! !

Cartman grito y pasó al lado de Kyle de un salto.

\- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TE DAN MIEDO!

\- No es eso.- Dijo sonrojado.

\- ¿Y que es entonces?

\- Ojos arácnidos, Khal!

\- ...¿y?

\- ¡ ¡ ¡QUE UNA PUTA ARAÑA ME ACOSA CON LA MIRADA! ! !

\- ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUENOOOOO! TE DAN MIEDO! ESO NO LO SABIA. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- CÁLLATE!

-Buah!.- Dijo quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Las piernas de Cartman las tenia horizontalmente encima de las de Kyle, que estaba verticalmente. Kyle encendió la luz.

\- Cartman, relajante, no hay ningún puto bicho. El único bicho que hay eres tu.

\- Jo,jo. Que gracioso. El alma de la fiesta, sabes. Vete a un programa de comedia o algo, por favor.- Dijo sarcástico.

\- Tengo sueño, Eric. Vete a tu sitio.- apagó la luz.

Cartman se arrastró hasta su sitio y volvió a taparse cerrando fuertemente los ojos, dejando a un lado los pensamientos.

Ambos se durmieron, y Cartman pasando por alto como lo había llamado Kyle. Nunca había usado ese nombre. Suponía que era porque el otro no uso "judío" de forma ofensiva. Tal vez se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, pero no le importó.

o+o+o+o+

OOHH... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, QUE BONITO~

ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO,

Ayer se lo comente a una amiga y quiero compartirlo con ustedes:

"FANFICTION ES LA WEB MENOS HOMOFOBICA DEL MUNDO... ¿o no? xD"

Un saludo pequeñas almas perdidas. ^&amp;^


	7. Chapter 7

Me dijeron que no lo subiera hoy, ya que acabo de publicar el otro, pero especialmente, tenia ganas de subirlo *-*

Weeeeee! Holaass! Bueno.. voy a dejar de comentar tanto que aburro xD -.-'"

Hoy hay salseo *-* _O

o+o+o+o+o

Cartman se despertó primero, pero en una superficie lisa y fría. Se había caído de la cama. Él daba muchas, puede que demasiadas, vueltas. Desde pequeño, nunca podía dormir bien.

Eric intento situarse y dirigirse al baño. Consiguió entrar. Orinó y se lavó las manos. Con ambas manos, formando un cuenco, cogió agua y se la echó en la cara. Apoyó sus manos en el fregadero. Se sentía algo mareado, le dolía la cabeza, tenia calor, y, moqueaba un poco. Sentía calor en su cara. Se podría decir que le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía sus propias pulsaciones.

\- Oh, ya te levantastes.- Dijo un Kyle estirándose.- ¿Que tal dormistes?

\- H-he? B- Bien, si, bien.

\- Olle. ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose con curiosidad.- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, ¿Que me va a pasar?

\- Solo era que...

\- Bueno, da igual.- Dijo intentando no mostrarse tan terriblemente candado como estaba.- ¿Hay leche para desayunar?

\- Voy a mirar, ven.

Se acercó y le agarró, como muchas otras veces, la mano, pero esta vez la soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿Que carajo?, Cartman, ¡Estas ardiendo!

\- S-solo tengo calor. Deja de jo-.. exagerar y bajemos.

Seguro que si se enterase de que se encontraba como el culo llamaría a el hospital o algo así. Por encima de su cadáver putrefacto y sangriento volvería ahí.

\- E-..Esta bien. Vamos.

Kyle agarro su mano y lo arrastro fuera del baño. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina. Kyle le soltó en medio de la cocina y Eric se quedó quieto, intentado no marearse.

\- Por cierto. Llevas caminando todo el rato con esos calcetines, ¿Donde carajos tienes las deportivas?

\- ¿No estaban arriba?.- Conforme más pensaba, más le dolía la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando llevaba los calcetines?, ¿Había estado por la calle descalzo?.

\- No

\- Entonces no se donde están.

\- Que imprudente. Podías haberte consti-.. ¿Seguro que estas bien?, te noto un poco pálido.

\- Estoy bien, idi-..

\- Lo que tu digas.- Rodó sus ojos y miro en la despensa que anteriormente encontró los paquetes de macarrones, tomate y queso rallado. Halló un paquete de leche. La abrió y vertió un poco en un baso.- Esta cortada.

\- Valla...

\- Voy a tener que ir a comprar. ¿Te vienes?

\- Si claro. Para que todo el mundo me mire. No jod-.. pues eso. No voy.

\- Pues quédate en el sofá.- Agarró su mano y lo dejó en el sofá.- Ahora regreso. Anda mira..- Fue a la mesa del salón, la cual había un cuenco con unas llaves.- Ya no me hace falta entrar por la ventana.

Cartman oyó sus ultimas pisadas y el ruido de la puerta al cerrar.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de que su compañero se había ido, se tumbó en el sofá y apretó sus sienes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Era una sensación parecida a la de estar flotando en una botella de gaseosa, solo que en la cabeza. Era una sensación incomoda.

De repente, algo le impedía respirar, o mejor dicho, alguien. Eric notaba como unas manos agarraban su cuello intentando estrangularle. Se quedaba sin fuerzas.. sin aire. Se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre, pero tenía más fuerza. Él sentía como las rodillas del agresor se clavaban en sus manos y como estaba apoyado justo encima de su tripa.

Si antes estaba mareado, ese era otro nivel. Le dolían los ojos. Sus párpados se iban cerrando.

\- No fue un accidente. Aunque no estaba en mis planes que salieras vivo.- Dijo con una voz.. una voz que Eric no podía apreciar de quien era. Sus párpados pesaban. Solo entendía balbuceos, no sabía que decía.- Tuve que esperar a que tu guardaespaldas se fuese. Debajo de la alfombrilla.. muy simple. Casi me das pena.- Fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente por la falta de aire.

~~~~~~~~Minutos más tarde~~~~~~~~

Kyle entro a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo, dormido, con toda la cara y el cuello rojo, sudando.

\- ¿¡Cartman!? Carajo, sabia que no estabas bien.- Corrió hacia el e intentó hacerle reaccionar. Le agarró de su pijama y lo agitó una y otra vez.- ¡ ¡Despierta, mierda!.!.- Kyle tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo completamente.- Me cago en todo!, Despierta!.- Kyle observó algo en su mejilla. Tenia como un moratón.- ¿Q..que?... ¿Que pasó cuando estuve fuera?

Kyle le soltó. Si no había despertado en ese momento por su brutal sacudida, nada lo haría obligarle a despertar. Subió las escaleras. Entro al baño, abrió el botiquín y sacó un termómetro, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Cartman y cogió una sabana y la bajó. Le cubrió con ella y, debajo de su axila, puso el termómetro. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y, del congelador sacó una pequeña almohada de goma. Luego, metió dentro de ella hielo y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Eric.

\- Me debes una explicación, gordo.

Kyle se sentó en el suelo, justo enfrente de la cabeza de Eric.

~~~~~~~~~~~Luego...~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric comenzó a abrir los ojos. Le escocía bastante la garganta. Al recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, se sobresaltó, dando un brinco y se quedo sentado en su lugar. La bolsa y el termómetro cayeron.

\- ¿Qué leches?...

\- Por fin despiertas, culón.

\- ¿K-Kyle? ¿Qué...? ¡¿FUISTE TU?!

\- ¿Que si fui yo de qué?

\- No te hagas el tontito conmigo, tío. ¡ ¡ INTENTASTE MATARME! ! !

\- ¿¡QUE YO INTENTE QUE?! ¿COMO PUEDES SER CAPAZ DE DECIRME ESO DESPUÉS DE TODO?- Kyle se levantó del suelo y quedo por encima de Eric, el le seguía con la mirada los ruidos que hacia.

\- ¡¿Y QUIEN IBA A SER SI NO!?

\- NO ME PUEDO CREER ESTO.- Puso su mano en la frente.- ¡Soy tan imbécil..! y pensar que estuve dándolo todo por ti. ¡ESTABA SEGURO QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO! Seré imbécil...

\- Deja de hacerte el inocente, judío. ¿QUE INTENTAS? ¡ESO YA NO CUELA!

\- Pues si no confías, tal vez debería irme...

\- ¡Largate, haz lo que te de la gana, imbécil!

\- Pensé que podías cambiar. Pensé que por una vez podías dejar que la gente te ayudase. Que recompusieran tu corazón. Pero es difícil para alguien que no tiene. Nunca podrás cambiar y la gente te mirará mal, como siempre. Te quedarás en un pozo sin fondo. Nadie te ayudará jamás, y me encargare personalmente de que eso pase.- La verdad, Kyle hablaba tan seriamente que hasta intimidaba.- Me siento tan imbécil. No te mereces que alguien se encargue de ti. No te mereces ni un amigo, ni unos padres, ni un hermano, ni siquiera una mascota. Eres como una plaga, un incendio que quema todo a su paso. Nadie te llamará amigo nunca. - Había llegado un punto en el cual Kyle se estaba pasando bastante, pero era demasiada rabia acumulada, así que simplemente, la dejó escapar.- Eres un imbécil, Cartman, si no eres capaz de hacer o agradecer una buena obra, no te mereces a nadie a tu lado. Ojalá te quedes así para siempre, idiota. Y así todos te podamos dar una patada en el culo. Solo eres un imbécil. ¿Como pude compadecerme de ti?

\- Entonces vete, vete y no vuelvas más. No quiero volver a verte más por aquí.- Dijo serio, desviando la mirada

\- No puedes ver.

\- ¡VETE YA, COÑO!

Lo último que escuchó fue un portazo. Cartman descansó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Cuando se oyó un ruido detrás de él.

\- Bien echo.- dijo la voz.- A si estaremos los dos solos, Cerdito.

A Eric se le quitaron los colores del rostro. Había metido la pata asta al fondo.

El castaño se disponía a gritar, cuando la sobra le tapó la boca.

-Sssh... como dijo el judío, estas solo.- Pasó delante del sofá y con la mano libre le agarró las muñecas con fuerza. Ese cabrón tenia DEMASIADA fuerza. Eric intentaba liberarse pero le era imposible. Se movía, se retorcía, pero no conseguía nada. Intentaba gritar pero la mano le presionaba mucho los labios.- Bueno.. quizá podamos divertirnos un rato..- Dejo sus manos, una a cada lado, y las pisó de nuevo con las rodillas, liberando una mano que, lentamente, se deslizaba por debajo de la camiseta. Se quedó justo encima de la tripa de Eric. Su mano se desplazaba por todo el torso de el castaño. Le hacia quebrarse el aliento, le hacia sentirse mal, le hacia llorar, se sentía mal, culpable.- Oh, valla... el cerdito llora, que triste...- Dijo con sarcasmo y se acercó a su rostro y le lamió las lágrimas.- Saben bien las lágrimas del cerdito.

-¡MMM!

\- Tranquilo... ya estas roto por dentro. Nadie te ayudó, que más te da.

Deslizo su mano por debajo de su pantalón poco a poco.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ MMMMMM ! ! ! !.- intentaba gritar pero no podía. No tenia fuerzas. Estaba solo. Era un completo gilipollas.

La mano atacó haciéndose paso a la goma de la cintura de los boxers.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ MMM...- Ya no sabia como detenerlo. Era débil y cobarde. Siempre lo fue. Se sentía asqueado, solo, imbécil... Era un completo imbécil. Era un asqueroso imbécil. Lloraba... Lloraba sin darse cuenta... lloraba igual que un día de lluvia... dos ríos que no sufrían de sequía. No podía más... la situación era más fuerte que él... solo podía hacer eso... llorar... como si el otro le dejase libre. Como si fuese a pasar algo. Sueños imbéciles.

De repente la puerta se abrió, pasó algo a lo que llamó milagro:

\- Hey, gordo. Me dejé mi chaque...¿ta?...

\- Valla...- El tipo se levantó del sofá, liberando a Eric, que él, corriendo, se sentó y aproximo sus rodillas a su cara, toda empapada.- Tuve que haberle matado antes. La avaricia..

\- ¿Q-que pasa aquí?, ¿Cartman?

\- Si le hubieras escuchado antes... ¿No te pareció raro que dijese "matado"... si, lo confieso,YO tuve la culpa de su ceguera... YO le atropelle, YO intente matarlo estrangulándolo fuerte. Pero luego pensé que seria más divertido hacerle sufrir... y no me equivoqué.

-¡ ¡ Hijo de puta ! ! - Kyle desvío la mirada a Eric, que parecía estar sollozando.

\- Ya me voy... tranquilo... matar a dos se considera un homicidio.

\- UNA PERSONA TAMBIÉN VALE, IMBECIL.

\- Hable con el juez, con él...- señalo con el pulgar a atrás.-... tengo una excepción.

\- Hijo de puta...

\- Bueno... ya me pasaré por aquí otro día. Chao.- Dijo con un tono coqueto y se fue.

Kyle cerro la puerta.

Se sentó junto a Eric que no movía ni un músculo.

\- Cartman...yo... Me pasé un poco... lo siento.

\- N...No.

\- ¿Que? Te pido disculpas. No pensé eso.

\- Si lo pensaste. Y si no hubiese pasado esto nunca lo hubieses dicho. Realmente lo piensas, solo lo dijiste y ya... Fuiste claro, Khal...

\- Pero reaccione así porque pensé que no confiabas en mi.

\- Ni lo hice, por eso te acusé.

\- Mira, cállate un rato, vale.- Abrió las rodillas y paso a intermedias de ambas y le abrazó.- Derrumba tus muros de una vez. No te escudes.

Kyle cogió sus manos y las llevó a su propia espalda, obligándole a corresponder. Y de nuevo, la situación le superaba. Agarró fuertemente su espalda y empezó a llorar. Tenia el corazón en un puño. Solo sabia hacer eso... llorar.

~Débil... cobarde~ se decía él mismo en sus pensamientos.

o+o+o+o+

Wouuuuuu! ! ! ! 2 fics seguidos e.e.

Besitossssss


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle acariciaba su espalda. Odiaba verlo así. Estaba en un estado tan lamentable... Era horrible verlo de ese modo tan inútil... Estaba llorando... Cosa que nunca había podido ver nunca... al menos de ese modo... De ese modo tan doloroso... Amargo..

Kyle se inclino junto con Eric, quedando los dos acostados en el sofá.

Kyle intentaba calmarlo acariciado su cabeza mientras que seguían entrelazados. Él escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Kyle, el cual lo miró con pena y arrepentimiento.

Sus piernas estaban estiradas pero a la vez, al igual que ellos, estaban entrelazadas.

En algún momento en el Kyle no se dio cuenta, Eric se había apaciguado. Ahora solo miraba a un punto fijo e intentaba calmarse. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza y aun tenia fiebre, y bastante alta.

Debido al mal estado, y a su dolor de cabeza, cerró lentamente los ojos. Sentía la respiración profunda de su amigo, que, de alguna manera, le calmaba. Por fin sentía que estaba seguro. Sentía que por fin, alguien daría la cara por él.

Estaba terriblemente mareado. Su cabeza daba tumbos. Sus sienes palpitaban del dolor.

\- Duérmete. - Dijo Kyle notando lo ardoroso que estaba el castaño.

No lo pensó dos veces y se dejó llevar en brazos de morfeo.

Hundido en su oscuro sueño, literalmente. Soñaba que estaba bajo el agua. Un agua oscura, fría, opaca... Como si fuese petroleo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas nadar hacia la superficie. Re tenía todo el oxígeno que podía. Nadaba a brazadas hacia arriba.

De repente, salieron como si fuesen ondas de sonido por todo el relieve del mar, que rodearon a Eric. Una cuerda salió del fondo marino y le agarró el tobillo a Eric, que salió un brazalete de hierro. Aunque estuvieran bajo el agua, el brazalete ardía como fuego.

Quemaba prácticamente todo el tobillo y Eric sentía ese dolor. No se pudo contener y gritó, pero nadie le escuchó, lo unico que hizo, fue abrir la boca dejando escapar prácticamente todo el aire acumulado. La cuerda tiraba de él. Tiraba, tiraba, tirada, y tirada... Se estaba hundiendo al fondo.

Empezaba a ahogarse y a marearse. Todo se veía borroso. Cartman estaba confundido, desorientado, mareado, perdido...

De nuevo, aparecieron esas ondas, sólo que esta vez lo hacían de dentro afuera.

Una mano proveniente del exterior agarró su muñeca. Era fría, lo contrario que aquel grillete.

La mano lo sujetó e intentó sacarlo de ahí. Tiró y tiró de él.

Carman se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Ambas extremidades tiraban del lado contrario con una fuerza igualada.

De repente la balanza se movió... la mano lo soltó. La cuerda fue ganando terreno.

Cuando Eric lo tenía todo perdido una sombra bajó al fondo del mar... hacia donde estaba él. Le cogió de la cintura y le llevó a la superficie, cortando un su billete.

Eric ya estaba inconsciente. Había tardado demasiado. Mientras se aproximaba a la superficie, sus cabellos bailaban al son del agua... de las ondas.

Estaba a punto de tocar la superficie... sólo unos centímetros más... unos milímetros... ya casi estaba!... Pero el destino se le fue arrebatado cambiándole de escenario.

El escenario tenía un fondo grisáceo. En realidad era lo único que había. Un tono gris... nada más.

Eric apareció...pero algo raro. Apareció en una silla, atado de pies, manos y de cintura. Intentaba liberarse, se retorcía, intentaba sacarse con todas sus fuerzas la cuerda, pero no podía, estaban muy fuerte los nudos.

Estaba desesperado se sentía prisionero e impotente. Con todas sus fuerzas lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía. Hacía lo máximo que podía, pero era imposible.

De sopetón apareció una figura que, claramente pertenecía a Kyle, ya que llevaba ese sombrero verde.

Mirada abajo, con lo cual, el sombrero le tapaba toda la cara, sustituyendola por una sombra.

Se sentía algo raro, ya que se quedaba allí quieto, sin hacer nada. Tenía las manos a su espalda.

Pasaron un minuto... o dos... puede que 3... el tiempo pasa demasiado despacio.

Kyle por fin se movió, y lo hizo rápido, asustando al castaño, ya que se había "teletransportado" justo en sus propias narices. Le agarró del pescuezo y juntó sus frentes para que se mirasen mutuamente.

Kyle lanzó una mirada de odio, perversidad, malicia, terrorífica...Era una mirada horrible. Con sus ojos desnudaba la mirada de Eric, haciendole aterrarse.

Kyle sacó una de sus manos que estaba en el bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo, que lo hundió en él abdomen de Cartman.

Eric del dolor sólo habría la boca, haciendo un sonido sordo, muy parecido al que ocurrió bajo el agua.

Kyle cambió su mirada a una de felicidad, pero no de malicia si no como si hubiera hecho algo bien, una buena acción.

\- Eso era lo que querías, no?

Cartman cerraba los ojos fuertemente del dolor. Del cuchillo empezaba a salir un río de sangre, provenientes de la herida.

Kyle, de un golpe, arrancó el cuchillo e hizo que aun saliera muchísima más sangre, salpicando alguna que otra gota en su cara.

Eric quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Kyle hizo una mueca de satisfacción, cogió el cuchillo y lo limpió con la camisa manchada de sangre que llevaba puesta Eric.

\- Lo querias. Tú querías que te diese la patada... que te abandone... qué te deje solo... que me vaya... que te deje en paz... Pues muy bien ahí lo tienes. Me alegro de haber podido cumplir tu sueño. Me voy.

Y así como había dicho se dio la vuelta y caminó en frente de él, dejándolo atado y sólo.

No podía reaccionar, a nada, ni siquiera podría podía dejar de abrir la boca, la cual ahora estaba sangrando. Y lo último que vio fue la silueta de Kyle difuminarse en el horizonte.

Eric se sobresaltó por fin saliendo de esa pesadilla. Todo estaba bien, él estaba tumbado, Kyle durmiendo... todo estaba bien.

\- Q-q-que te pasa?- Salvo por eso... al parecer había despertado sin querer a Kyle.- .¿Estás bien?- Decía un somnoliento y adormilado Kyle

Eric estaba divagando sobre una idea de contarle a Kyle lo que había soñado. Pero decidió no contestar e intentar volver a dormir, ya lo consultaría con la almohada.

O+o+o+o+

Bueno lo único es decir que este capítulo tenía más relleno, lo que pasa que me desapareció por completo del gmail. SE BURLÓ DE MI EL ASQUEROSO! !. Me decepcioné mucho. Os juro que estaba súper mal... quería llorar.. con lo que me había costado!

Bueno saludo muchachitos ^*^


	9. Chapter 9

Hola muchach s!  
Antes de empezar quiero preguntaros una cosa... No sé si le pasa a alguien más o es a mí porque yo soy muy...Apasionada?... Bueno, el caso es que cuando comentais yo siento como que me están comentando a mí, me afecta... Es como si yo fuera Kyle o Theo y me estuvieran diciendo algo... Nose, es muy extraño, Pero bueno empecemos...

O+o+o+o

Kyle volvió a dormirse sin recibir respuesta del que estaba a su lado.

Estaba bastante cómodo y confortable, la verdad Eric estaba caliente. (N/A: Sin pensar mal, eh? e.e)

Cerró los ojos y lentamente se fue aproximando a un corto sueño.

El fondo era azulado, un tono como el que el cielo está muchas veces. Estaba encima del sofá de la casa de Eric, de pie. El mencionado estaba justo delante de él, mirando a una puerta que estaba abierta.

\- ¿¡QUIÉN ERES?!.- Gritaba él apretando los puños. Era obvio que en el sueño también estaba ciego.- ¡ ¡ QUE QUIEN ERES ! !.- Se notaba que tenía un tono desesperado, como si hubiese pasado algo mientras Kyle "dormía" en su propio sueño.

La perspectiva cambió, y ahora se veía una sombra de un adulto justo enfrente de Cartman. Él tenía una mirada confusa ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era esa sombra? ¿Porque Cartman estaba de ese modo?

La sombra se movió, se arrodilló con solo una pierna, quedando frente él.

Si miraba hacia la izquierda, se veía a él mismo con un rostro patidifuso y los ojos abiertos y, como ya dicho anteriormente, de pie encima del sofá.

La sombra del adulto, movió su mano fina y pequeña, hasta la mejilla de Cartman, que ahí suavemente la acarició.

Eric reaccionó abriendo de par en par los ojos. Sus colores desaparecieron de su rostro. No era posible... No podía ser... ¡Era imposible!...

\- Hola, Cielito. Volví por ti. Perdóname, no te volveré a dejar solo, ¡Te lo prometo!, Tú siempre serás mi bizcochito. Te quiero, te quiero y no te volveré a abandonar. Estaré a tu lado para siempre. Nadie ni nada nos podrá separar. Te lo juro, no volvera a pasar. No otra vez. Y pensar que todo lo que necesitas estás aquí y te dejé  
solo. Y las palabras llevaban promesas vacías, lo sé, sé que no fui muy cuidadosa contigo cuando eras pequeño. Nunca te enseñaba lo que está bien y lo que estaba mal. No te enseñe a ser una buena persona. Te deje a tu aire. Te prometía cosas que nunca iba a cumplir y eso lo sabía, lo sabía pero aún así te lo prometia. Pero esta vez es diferente, estaré contigo. No nos separarán jamás. Eric, tú eres mi Pastelito, nadie te quitará ese puesto. Estaré a tu lado.

\- ¿M-...mama?

Kyle observaba con cierta tristeza en la pareja. Pero no tristeza de felicidad, sino porque sabía que eso eran palabras transparentes, las cuales se las iba a llevar el viento. Se notaba mucho, pero Eric era muy ingenuo. O también puede que lo supiera pero que lo ignoraba. Seguramente estaría tan desesperado por tenerla a su lado que ignoraria esos pensamientos.

Kyle sintió un sentimiento de protección, no quería que le volviese hacer daño. Seguramente el había sufrido mucho pero su orgullo evitada que su boca hablase. Él estaba harto de estar solo, de no tener a nadie. Kyle nunca iba a llenar el vacío que le dejó su madre, era bastante evidente. Pero podía curar sus heridas. Podía sacarlo de ese pozo sin fondo en el que estaba metido. Podía ayudarle a curarse, a sentir cosas por los demás, podía... mejorar.

Kyle no quería que se fuese con ella, quería que estuviese con él, sabía que era una mala idea. Liance se iba a ir con otro en cuestión de tiempo. Lo que había dicho eran simples mentiras blancas, que unidas todas se hacían en el oscuro abismo. Pero Eric quería ir... le daba igual sufrir luego... sólo quería estar con ella.

No hay sitio para los dos...

Él tenía ganas de ir hacia Liance, empujarla y abrazar a Eric. ÉL y  
tenía que proteger a Cartman, protegerlo de ella. ¿Cuando y donde estaba ella cuando pasó lo de Scott Tenorman? ¿ Y lo de el accidente? ¡La muy perra no le visitó ni una sola vez! Ni una llamada... NADA.

¡ÉL CURARIA A CARTMAN! ¡Le liberaría! ¡LE AYUDARÍA PASASE LO QUE PASASE! ¡No iba a dejar que Cartman muriera por dentro! ¡ÉL era suyo! ¡Esa perra perdió su oportunidad! ¡No lo iba a dejar solo! ¡NUNCA JAMÁS! ¡Aria a Cartman volver a sonreír otra vez! Haría que Cartman volviese a volar, que volviese a levantarse de la cama, que no volviese a tener miedo nunca, que ningún día sea igual que el de mañana, que cuando amanezca vea el sol, que no volviese a estar solo en un rincón, que cuando se ría no esté llorando por dentro... ¡Ella no podía hacer eso! ¡Ella hizo que Cartman fuese horrible! Lo mal educó y perdió su corazón. ELLA era la que estaba manipulando Eric. ELLA le hizo de él un monstruo. No se lo merecía. Ni ahora ni nunca. Tienes un hijo tienes que cuidarlo, aunque no tenga padre, da igual, no le puedes dejar a su suerte, tienes que enseñarle cosas de la vida... no como fumar beber o prostituirse. ¡ ¡Esa zorra no se lo merecía, no se merecía nadie! !

\- ¿L-.. Lo prometes?.- Dijo con algo de timidez mientras agarraba la mano que estaba en la mejilla. Era suave como el algodón.

\- ¡Te lo juro!.

Y de nuevo Eric cayó en la trampa de Liance. Era tan evidente que era una mentira... Pero Eric estaba TAN desesperado. Era como un cachorro bajo la lluvia intentando buscar cobijo. Tan estúpido y desesperado por algo que llevarse al corazón, perdido en una lluvia de lágrimas... Tan inocente, Tan idiota e imbécil. Soportaba una carga demasiado grande que no sabía donde soltarla.

Eric y su madre se abrazaron. El suelo tembló. De alrededor de ellos salió un muro de piedra cilíndrico que les rodeaba. Kyle no podía acceder a ellos, no podía hacer nada. No sabía qué hacer... cómo protegerle... ya era demasiado tarde... Había caído de nuevo en las garras del carnicero.

Una alarma le despertó del sueño. Era su móvil. Había puesto despertador.

Eric comenzaba a estirarse mientras despertaba, al igual que Kyle.

\- Mmm... ¿Como dormiste, gordo?.- El pelirrojo se recostó, estirando sus brazos, mientras que el castaño se quitaba las legañas frotandose los ojos.

\- B-bueno...- Aún sentía algo de terror al escuchar la voz de Kyle... Ese sueño lo marcó mucho.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasó, tuvistes una pesadilla o algo? ¿Te quedaste sin tus caramelos?.- Bromeó. Pero cambió su expresión de divertida a extrañada cuando vio que la de Erick era una seria.- ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Qué te pasó?

-...- Cartman no respondió, aún no tenía claro si contárselo o no.

\- Venga cuentamelo. No diré nada, no me reiré. Te lo juro.- Dentro un dejavu al escuchar su ultima frase.

\- ¿Y...Y tú tuvistes un sueño raro anoche?

\- ¿Yo?... ehm... Y-yo no.- Mintió. Ni de coña le iba a contar la verdad.

\- Ok te cuento, pero no me interrumpas.

\- No lo haré.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras que Kyle iba a por vaso de leche con cacao para ambos desayunaran, escuchaba la historia de Eric. Cada vez que avanza más en la historia, más intrigado, confuso incluso sorprendido, se quedaba. No sabía que era tan desconfiado con él. ¿Tanto odio le tenía anteriormente? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Kyle se estaba enfadando un poco. Él si confiaba en Eric, ¿Porque el otro no le da una oportunidad al menos? Quizá en su sueño debería haberlos dejado los dos juntos... Puede que incluso su madre era la única persona en la que confiaba. Puede que eso no haya sido una buena idea. Que se haya metido donde no debía, quizá no debió interferir.

\- ¿Tan mal nos tratamos antes que ahora no puedes confiar en mi?.- Dijo llevando los vasos, ya bevidos, del desayuno para la cocina. Eric miró para dónde venía la voz. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y jugaba con algún que otro hilo que le salía de los pantalones.- Yo...yo no sabía que tú pensarás eso de mí. ¿Porque simplemente no te puedes fiar de mí?

\- ¿C-c.. Cómo?.- Eric estaba confundido. Él no podía controlar los sueños, ¿Qué problema tenía con su estúpida confianza?, Por mucho que él quiera no puede borrar años y años de odio, no puedes obligar a alguien que te quiera de repente. Eso se hace paso por paso, no obligarlo a fiarse de él.

\- Sólo te pido una oportunidad, no era como para apuñalarte, ¿Sábes?.- Kyle apoyo sus manos en el fregadero y las apretó fuerte, cabizbajo. Sentía rabia.- Sólo... sólo quería que fueras feliz nada más. Que tu vida no fuera una pesadilla... que no te rindas y sin dar explicación... que luches sin pensar que has perdido... ¿Tan mal nos llevamos?... ¿Tan negro tienes tu corazón?... Yo no quería reprocharte nada... ¿Porque no lo entiendes?...

Cartman lo miró intrigado y dudoso. Recapacitó sobre sus palabras y lo miró con verdadera ira. Ahora Eric bajó la mirada quedando su cara en una sombra.  
\- Eres idiota...- Susurró.

\- ¿¡COMO?!

\- Por Dios... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?...

\- ¡¿Egoísta YO?!

\- Sí. Literalmente "YO". Te acabo de contar algo que es íntimamente mío y encima te quejas. Eres un auténtico imbécil. Sólo piensas en ti en ti en ti y luego me dices que yo soy egoísta. Luego te quejas de que como pienso de ti. Te quejas de mis pensamientos. Te quejas de cómo soy. Te quejas de que no te doy una oportunidad cuando te he dado bastantes. Sólo que yo no me acostumbro a ti ni a tu egoísmo. No eres capaz de saber yo lo que pienso, no es que yo piense algo de ti es que no me dejas pensar nada de ti, NADA. Si al estar tú aquí voy a tener que cambiar todo lo que pienso e introducir TUS pensamientos, no te quiero aquí. No me hagas pensar en algo que yo no pienso. Tengo mis propias decisiones, mi propio carácter, mi propio modo de pensar...de vivir... Y si tú no puedes aceptar eso, no quiero que vuelvas aquí. Me da igual quedarme solo, me da igual no tener a nadie, pero no quiero alguien que me intenté cambiar. Yo soy como soy y si no aceptas eso no quiero verte la cara.

Eric se levantó y se fue a su habitación. En ese tiempo desde que llegó a su casa, llegó ha memorizar paso por paso donde estaba cada cosa. Con mucha facilidad subió a su cuarto sin tropezarse y dio un fuerte portazo.

Kyle se sentía como un estúpido, era verdad... todo era verdad. Había intentado cambiarlo... Había comportado como un auténtico imbécil... ¿Cómo lo iba a arreglar?... no era así... Él no intentaba cambiar a las personas... ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Mejor dicho ¿Quién?

.

O+o+o+o+o

Lo único decir que espero que se haya gustado  
Me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo  
Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí  
besitoooooooooozzz


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ¤~¤

O+o+o+o+

Kyle recapacitaba sobre todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que haya pasado? Kyle no era así. ¿Porque, Porque había ocurrido aquello? No lo entendía.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos; no había tiempo que perder.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y aporreó la puerta de Cartman.

\- ¡CARTMAN, DÉJAME ENTRAR!...Por favor... Siento haberme comportado así, no fue justo. Sobre todo porque intentabas comportarte bien. Lo admito; me he comportado como un imbécil. No puedo obligar a nadie tenerme confianza. Sobre todo, cuando esté obligando a vivir conmigo. Tu vida siempre fue un misterio cruel... no tengo derecho a interferir. Pero se que por eso estas fatal, intentó ayudarte. Lo intentó, de veras. Sólo quiero que puedas estar bien.- Kyle acarició la puerta en busca de una señal de que alguien estaba adentro, escuchando.- No sé cómo explicarlo... sólo quiero saber más de ti. Cuidarte. Porque yo desde pequeño sabía que lo Pasabas mal. Siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que peleamos para liberar ese gran peso de encima. Nos liberabamos. Y de alguna forma me gustaba. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a soportar el dolor. El tuyo era más fuerte, yo apenas tenía dolor. Siempre pensaba en ti como alguien que no se merecía nada. Alguien que odiaba a la vida de los demás... Hasta que entendí, entendí que todos habíamos nacido igual, que todos tenemos las mismas portunidades, los mismos pensamientos... sólo que van cambiando conforme pasa el tiempo... Los dos nos aliviabamos al discutir era como... Como desprenderse de una carga por unos minutos...

La puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Kyle, que se echó para atrás.

Eric se asomó de la puerta. Su rostro seguía siendo pálido, aún estaba enfermo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada era profunda.

\- ¿"NOS"?. ¿Desde cuando tu vida te va mal? Tu vida es perfecta, chaval. Tienes un hermano, tienes padres que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, tienes unas notas perfectas, toda la gente que conoce te adora, nadie señala con el dedo, nadie te ha visto por la calle y le ha susurrado al oído al de al lado mirándote, nadie te insulta a la cara con la escusa del "porque sí". Todos piensan bien de ti, Khal. Tienes una vida perfecta y te quejas como si eso fuera lo peor es que te podría pasar un mundo. Por eso te odio. Porque piensas que tu vida es lo peor que puede existir, cuando es total mente maravillosa. Yo perdí todas mis ansias de vivir... ya me da igual todo. Tú no sientes mi confusión ni mi soledad no hagas como que lo supieses. Perdí las ganas de vivir... lo perdí todo. Tú lo tienes todo. Y si te quejas de que tu madre todo el rato que te regaña, es porque ella quiere lo mejor para ti. Ella quiere que seas independiente, que no dependas de nadie, que lleves tu propia vida, ella quiere que triunfes. Y si tú no lo entiendes es que eres un imbécil. No aprecias en nada tu vida.

Kyle escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Enserio piensas eso?... ¿Todo este tiempo cuando peleamos era por eso?...¿Nada más?... Era eso...

\- Siempre quise tu vida...- Dijo tímidamente.- Es tan... tan...- Suspiró y continuó.- La echo de menos, es lo único que tengo. Sin ella ni siquiera sé quién soy. No existo sin ella... la necesito. Necesito de su voz... de sus caricias... de sus estúpidos motes... No soy nadie sin ella... la necesitó, de veras. No soy capaz de nada..¿Y que si soy un puto mimado?... ¡¿Qué me importa?!... ¿Si yo la quiero que me importa?...- Eric empezaba a derrumbarse. Kyle se acercó y le abrazó. Mientras que Eric lloraba en su hombro continuaba con su confesión.- La necesito...-

Eric estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. No paraba de llorar y llorar... Él decía la verdad, la echaba de menos, Aunque fuera una perra descontrolada, Cartman la quería, siempre estuvieron juntos.

Kyle sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón. Por primera vez, mirada a Cartman desde otra perspectiva...con otros ojos...

En apenas un intervalo de tiempo, Kyle quería comprender su dolor. Quería saber más de el, quería cuidarlo. En ese momento era tan frágil... Sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. Sentía algo bastante raro... Tenía ganas de...

Eric aun lloraba, pero esta vez sollozaba. No quería verse dévil. Kyle se dio cuenta de eso y acarició su cabello, susurrando:

~Sé que estos últimos 3 días ha pasado todo menos algo bueno, lo sé. Pero yo sé que eres fuerte. Ya no puede ir peor. Estaré a tu lado hagas lo que hagas. Sólo... aguanta, sé que puedes.~ Kyle se separó del abrazo y le miró a sus ojos, que ahora mismo, estaban en el suelo. Quería verle la cara, así que le cogió de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillan más que una estrella, más que el Sol... Sintió un agudo cosquilleo en la tripa. Tenía ganas de...~ No estás solo, aquí estoy yo.~ Ambos mantuvieron la "mirada" puesta en dónde está en el contrario. Eric le miraba con unos ojos de color miel, un tanto rojizos, que brillaban más que cualquier cosa. Respiró hondo y continuó.~ No preguntes porque... pero quiero hacer una cosa... una cosa que te va a sorprender un poco.

Eric pasó su brazo por su cara limpiándose así algunas lágrimas y mocos que caían.

Dudó un poco y entonces preguntó:

\- ¿E-El qué?

\- Ésto.

Kyle ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer, había perdido totalmente el control de sí mismo, pero aún así quería intentarlo, haber que pasaba.

Kyle juntó sus labios con los de Cartman. Al principio se había asustado e intentó echarse para atrás, pero Kyle le cogió de las manos y se lo impidió. Pero no tiró de él, simplemente le cogió las manos.

En el fondo él también lo quería sentir, sólo que nunca lo iba a admitir.

Eric cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. Era una simple marioneta.

En esos últimos días todo fue mal, TODO. Tenía razón, si todo salió mal ¿Qué puede salir peor?. El beso duró como medio minuto y ellos estaban a una temperatura muy elevada. Sus corazones latían muy rápido. Sentían como si tuviesen gaseosa en vez de sangre. Era un sentimiento eléctrico.

Sus corazones sentían un agudo sentimiento. Era como un agudo pinchazo.

Kyle no sabía que es lo que había encontrado en él que lo hacía tan pasional e impredecible.

Hace unos días había pensado que el mismo estúpido nazi de mierda, y ahora... ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Sólo sabía que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, no podía olvidarse de aquel estúpido. Ya no le tenía miedo, Cartman siempre había sido alguien que no sabía dónde era su lugar, no sabía donde debería estar... una persona desorientada y perdida...

Si hubiese dicho antes las razones por las que siempre peleaban, podría haberlo ayudado. Siempre se lo había callado todo y sólo había dicho gilipolleces a los demás, insultos para taparse. Siempre tras un muro... en la oscuridad... siempre aislado...

El pelirrojo sólo quería dar una muestra de cariño al castaño... pero encontró algo más que cariño...

El castaño sólo quería alguien que pueda confiar... alguien que no sé riese de él. Por supuesto que me no había confiado en Kyle. Según su pasado, le parecía lo más sensato. ¿Cómo confiar en una persona que lleva peleando contigo toda la vida?, ¿Como confías en alguien a quien odias es toda tu vida?, Te parecería un absurda jugarreta, ¿no?.

Un beso, y sensaciones que nunca habían sentido, aparecieron. Era casi indescriptible lo que sentían ambos. Era como si el mundo se parase y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, con los ojos cerrados.

Kyle abrió los suyos, y vió como Cartman empezaba a abrir los suyos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios rojizos, y probablemente Kyle también se veía así.

A pocos centímetros estaba la cara del contrario y ambos sentían su respiración en la cara. Ambos respiraban dificultosamente.

Estaban en silencio, intentando recomponer su respiración. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Kyle se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Recapacita, y tenía miedo de que Eric reaccionase mal. Si pudiese, regresaría el tiempo, pero ya era tarde. ¿Qué cojones había hecho? ¿Cómo lo iba a arreglar?

\- h...- Había abierto la boca para hablar... pero ninguna una palabra salió de su boca.

Ambos tenían un fuerte sonrojo qué les cubría prácticamente toda la cara.

Kyle se dio cuenta de que aún no le había soltado las manos a Eric. Y se movían levemente, al igual que su boca, como si él también fue a decir algo pero no pudiese. Ambos estaban en blanco y no sabían lo que el contrario pensaba.

\- L-..l-..l-..Lo s-siento.- Logró escupir Kyle.

Unos segundos después en silencio, Cartman reaccionó.

\- N-..n-..n-No te pedí explicaciones...

-C-Cartman...¿Eres...?...

\- ¿T-tu?...

-Puede...

\- Ah...

\- ¿Y tú?...

\- También puede...

\- Entonces...

-¿Entonces?..

((N/A: Puedo decir sin dudarlo que es la conversación más extraña que he escrito nunca en mi vida xD))

Kyle se quería ir, se sentía incómodo. No lo podía soportar era una situación demasiado violenta. Se giró hacia las escaleras, pero algo detuvo su huida, Cartman aún le agarraba las manos.

Kyle se quedó helado. La situación se volvió mucho más violenta. Intentaba huir de Cartman, pero le tenía las manos agarradas. El castaño ya supo que quería irse.

-...Me dijistes que no me dejarías solo...

\- P-p-pero..

\- Me da igual... 


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno chicos creo que hoy voy a morir por estudios, más o menos.

Como nunca estudió y mi abuela me arranco de mis manitas mi móvil... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH ((((yo se, que sienten lo mismo que yo, verdad?))))

QUIERO QUE TODOS LLAMEN A CARTMAN THEO OK? LO PONDREMOS DE MODA!

O+o+o+o

Ambos se 'miraban' (( uno no puede mirar, -.-")) fijamente ninguno apartaba la vista. El latido por fin iba menguando. Era una situación bastante violenta.

Que pronto Kyle sacó su lado salvaje y volvió a besarle exactamente como lo había hecho antes. Ambos movieron sus labios al compás. Se sentía raro, como si después de la lluvia viniese la calma. Y luego se separaron por falta de aire.

Sus respiraciones estadon aceleradas y sus ojos dilatados.

Eric temblaba un poco y Kyle sólo pensaba. Pensaba en tantas cosas... y a la vez ninguna...

De repente a Kyle y se le pasó por la cabeza aquella imagen que vio en internet y pensó que si era verdad... Que si por algún casual hubiese sido verdad habían estado discutiendo tantos años para nada.

Kyle totalmente desconocía esa faceta de envidia de vida que tenía su amigo. Pero juraría sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo qué le protegería. Esos días habían sido asquerosamente malos, pero iba a conseguir tenerle.

No podía negar que no había sentido algo por él antes, pero fue reemplazado ESO por el odio; desapareciendo el odio sólo quedaba ESO.

\- ¿D-de verdad que no te importa esto?.- dijo Eric

\- Si me importa, ese es el problema..

Cogió una camiseta a el líquido estampó contra la pared. Puso sus manos encima de los hombros de Eric, quedando la cabeza intermedia evitando que saliste corriendo.

Kyle volvió a besar acorralado. Esta vez con un toque de desespero.

Eric tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza ya que era más bajito. Uno cm. La verdad es que Kyle era un larguirucho. Era súper alto y delgado. Justo lo contrario de Eric aunque al estar en coma había adelgazado bastante.

En el momento tan bonito que era un beso, la puerta sonó.

\- Voy a m-mirar quien es.- dijo separándose del beso.

\- O-o...o-o-ok...- respondió en un susurro mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un suspiro llenaba su pecho.

Sorprendentemente Kyle era el que más relajado estaba.

Kyle bajó por las escaleras, estaba ardiendo de la recipiente situación. Había perdido la cabeza.

Eric seguía mirando al mismo punto fijo, aun pegado en la pared. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Y lo consiguió.

Kyle bajada poco a poco las escaleras y giró suavemente el pomo.

Siempre había tenido en la cabeza en su situación sexual. Nunca le dijo a nadie nada de lo que 'era'. ¿Porque a él?... Alomejor él... Sentía algo... y no se dio cuenta. En esos dias había sentido algo parecido, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?. Estaban hablando del Culón, nada más y nada menos. Toda esa situación había sido bastante extraña.

Kyle abrió la puerta.

\- Sabía que estabas aquí, amigo.- Dijo la otra voz que oía tambien Cartman.- ¿Porqué estás rojo?

Kyle no salía del asombro

-¡¿STÁN?! ¡¿No se supone que estabas en la AAC?!

Vestía como siempre, con sus pantalones y su chaqueta marrón. Como si no hubiese pasado nada

\- Ya no. Pasó algo grave.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Kenny volvió a morir?

\- Peor.- Stán vio a Cartman a lo lejos asomándose a las escaleras.- Pero hablemos a solas.

Stan cogió a Kyle de la manga y se lo llevó fuera para hablar en privado.

Cartman se quedó en silencio. Bajó las escaleras y se aproximó al sofá. Se sentó y esperó en silencio.

Parecía que la conversación que quería darle Stan era muy importante y tenía que ver con Cartman, ya que se había puesto muy nervioso cuando se asomó Eric, así que Kyle cerró la puerta para que no oyese.

\- Sabía que ibas a estar aquí. Sabíamos, perdón. Era obvio

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Stan?.- Fue al grano

\- Okey... Resulta que cuando estábamos en la montaña, Kenny fue un sitio para cagar...

\- ¡Wow! Realmente es muy interesante. Si no me lo llegas a decir, fijo que no vivo de la misma manera. ¡CAMBIASTE MI VIDA, STAN!

\- Joder Kyle, esto es enserio, déjate de sarcasmos, es muy serio.

\- Stan, me estás asustando.

\- Más te vale... escucha...

Eric estuvo un gran rato en silencio, hasta que por fin oyó la puerta abrirse.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta si mismo.

\- Cartman...- Dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro.- Tengo que contarte algo...

-...- Cartman no tenía ganas de discutir, por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y la seriedad con que estaba hablando, así que se dejó de reparos y habló.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Resulta que... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Haber... Cuando Stan y Kenny estaban en la acampada, se encontraron con algo... inusual.

\- Escupelo. Odio la tensión.

\- A tu madre...

\- Judío, no estoy de humor para estupideces, dime qué pasó.

\- No te estoy insultando.

\- ¿¡Y qué quieres decir?!

\- Encontraron el cadáver de tu madre en la cima de la montaña con el cuello rajado.- Soltó velozmente cerrando los ojos, esperando de que tan rápido que iba que no se enterara el otro.

-...

^Silencio^

Kyle abrió lentamente los ojos. La mirada del otro era el terror dirigida a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Q-q-que dices?

Eric agarrada a una parte de su flequillo, anonadado. Sentía como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo. Kyle se sentó a su lado. El otro deslizó la mano que le agarra del flequillo hacia su boca. Se agarraba la boca con la mano mientras que su expresión era de terror.

Kyle habia notado que él tenía dificultades para respirar. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Que se fueron duplicando cada vez más y más.

Kyle pasó su brazo sus hombros, abrazándole.

\- E-e-e-e-e-e-ella...- Dijo con unos cuantos tipos hipos de lloros.

\- Ya,ya...- Kyle lo abrazó y él correspondió.

Se sentía muy mal. Eric amaba a su madre y antes se lo había demostrado. El la necesitaba, la necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al hacer aquel el contacto físico, Kyle noto que aún tenía fiebre.

\- Subamos a descansar.

Eric no dijo nada, simplemente dejo que las manos de su compañero le guiaran hacia las escaleras que luego fueron hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y dejó a Cartman en la cama y luego se acostó junto a él y le abrazó. Ambos se quedaron tumbados, uno frente al otro.

-...-Kyle le abrazó con más fuerza y le susurró.- Desahogate...

Al principio no estaba escuchando ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Pero Kyle repitió lo mismo, que por fin lo oyó Eric.

Eric sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y que se estaba mareando. Un sabor en su boca y un fuerte tirón en el corazón prosiguieron a continuación. Eric no aguantaba más y empezó a llorar por fin dejando de sollozar. Sentía un dolor muy puro, nunca lo había sentido antes, era horrible.

Caída de abrazo de tal manera que la cara de su amigo estuviera en su torso.

Eric, sin intención de hacerle daño y por culpa de la rabia contenida, golpeó con la mano echa un puño horizontalmente el torso de Kyle.

\- ¡Porquéporquéporqué!- no eran los golpes lo que le hacía daño de verdad, era verlo de ese modo..- porqué... porqué... porqué...- fue parando sus golpes a la vez que el llanto le quitaba las palabras.

El y cogió sus dos manos y las apretó haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. Y Kyle le abrazó con más fuerza. Sentía parte de su camiseta húmeda por las lágrimas del castaño.

Viéndolo desde el visto bueno, no puede pasar nada peor. Sólo les quedaba a salir de esa situación. Habían sido tantas cosas extrañas en esa última semana... Pero eso cambiaría, protegería a Cartman...

-... Sí, te lo prometo...- le respondió a sus propios pensamientos mientras que Eric dormía.

O+o+o+

NNONNNOONNONONONONOKOKONONONOMONONONONOKO QUE TRISTEEEEEEEEEEEEE .""

Bueno un saludo para Dulce Floopy ((((emm... Hola?)))) ala ya la he saludado.

Perdón por no haber subido y como ya os digo el colegio es una mierda y respondiendo el comentario me llamo lucía pero llámame como tú quieras xD

Adiós besos y abrazos!


	12. Chapter 12

He (N/A no me juzgues sólo quiero saludar de una forma diferente cada vez ;_;)

¿COMO ESTAMOS TODOS?

.

.

.

.

Yo bien, gracias por preguntar √.√

O+o+o+o

Transcurrieron un par de días. Eric no mejoraba, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar, como si hubiese caído en un pozo oscuro. Pero tendría que sacar lo, había hecho una promesa. Y por sus santas narices la iba a cumplir no le dejaría solo.

Mientras que, el tercer día después de la noticia nefasta, Kyle le ponía una toalla mojada a un moribundo Cartman, llamaron a la puerta.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla en frente de el castaño.

\- Espera.., Llaman al timbre... Voy a ver quien es.- Susurró y bajó las escaleras algo dudoso.

Cartman apretaba sus ojos fuertemente, quería volver a dormir.

Volvían a tocar otra vez a la puerta pero más fuerte.

\- ¡YA VOY COÑO! Joder...

Kyle abrió la puerta dándose una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡ ¡ M-MAMA ! !, ¡ ¿KENNY? !

Sí, así es, Sheila Broflovski estaba al otro lado de la puerta, sujetando la oreja de su amigo rubio.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento colega, me obligó a llevarla hacia ti!

\- ¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI! ¿¡ QUE HACES EN CASA DE ERIC CARTMAN CUANDO DEBÍAS DE ESTAS EN LA ESCURSIÓN ?!

La madre de Kyle soltó la oreja a Kenny, que se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

\- ¡T-TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!

\- Muy bien. - dijo sorprendentemente serena.- Explica.

\- P-pues verás.

# Recuerdo # ( N/A: Flashbark? No se como se escribe |~.~| )

[Primera noche que duermen juntos]

Después del incidente de la araña, intentaron dormirse.

Cartman no podía dormir así que empezó a hablar.

\- Judio... Digo, Khal, ¿Estas durmiendo?

\- *Afffff...* - suspiró.- Si, Cartman, estoy durmiendo.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo me contestarías, sino?

\- Te contesta mi yo durmiente, que te va a estampar los dientes contra la puerta como no te calles.

\- Que mal humor jud... Que mal humor tienes.

\- Tu es que has dormido por meses.

\- Saah...

\- Ahora, cierra el pico.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Kahl? Estas dormido?...

\- ¿¡TENGO PINTA DE ESTAR DORMIDO?!

\- No te veo.

\- ¡PARATE YA CON ESO!

\- Kyle...

\- Joder... No te dormirás, cierto?

\- NO

\- Jodete, idiota

\- ...

\- ...

\- Kyleeeee...

\- Queeeeeee?!

\- Me prometes no contarle a nadie. Lo de la ceguera.

\- ¿Sabes que ya lo sabe medio pueblo?

\- ¿¡QUEEEE?!... Joder... Aquí nadie se puede callar nada. - Dijo algo disgustado.

\- Bueno, pero si quieres y me dejas dormir, no le diré a nadie que no lo conozca. Si queda alguien.

\- Si, gracias.

# Fin del recuerdo #

\- Bueno... ¿Me vas a decir, jovencito?- Dijo cruzandose de brazos

\- Emmm... Emmm...- Titubeaba

Kyle estaba en dudas. ¿Le contaba o no? No, por supuesto que no.

\- Me lo imaginaba. - Dijo ella.- Hablaremos en casa.

Sheila le cogió de la manga y le intentó sacarle, pero Kyle tiro de su agarre liberándose, haciendo que su madre se sorprendiera.

\- No.- Dijo con coraje

\- ¿¡Cómo dices?!

\- Como que no pienso irme de aquí.- Le planto cara

\- ¿! CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME ?!

\- NO PIENSO IRME

\- TE VAS A VENIR AHORA

\- NO.- Esta pelea la tendría que ganar fuese como fuese.

\- A-HO-RA

\- ¡NO PIENSO IRME DE AQUI!

\- ¡SI LO HARÁS! ¡YO SOY TU MADRE!

\- ¡YO TU HIJO, Y NOS GRADUAMOS EL MISMO DÍA!

\- DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS, NOS VAMOS Y NO SE HABLE MÁS.

\- NO.-

-SI NO VIENES TE LLEVARE A UN CORRECCIONAL

\- QUE MIEDOOO...

\- JOVENCITO, HABLARÉ MUY SERIAMENTE CON TU PADRE

\- POS YA VES QUE MIEDO... espera, espera, ¡AY, MIRA COMO TIEMBLOO!

\- ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ME MENTISTES?

\- QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA.- Kyle no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez, desafiaba a su propia madre.

\- Tienes cinco segundos.

\- ¿Mjmj?

\- ¡UNO!

Cartman estaba oyendo el alboroto y decidió levantarse y escuchar más detenidamente, no sin antes abrigarse con una sábana.

\- ¡DOS!

\- ...

-¡TRES!

\- ...

-¡CUATRO!...

\- ¡NO PIENSO IRME, MAMA!

Cartman bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta las voces. Se sentía mareado y con náuseas. La verdad es que se veía horrible. Tenia enormes ojeras totalmente oscuras, sus ojos eran rojos, su flequillo junto con su frente estaban inundados de sudor, sus mofletes eran rosados. No podía abrir totalmente los ojos y los entrecerraba.

-¿... Kyle?

El judío se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

\- ¡Cartman! ¿Porque te levantaste?

\- ¡¿Eric?! ¡Te ves horrible!.- Sheila puso su mano en su frente, él no la reconoció y se echó para atrás de un salto, detrás de Kyle, pero ella pudo notar que estaba ardiendo y con fiebre. - Cuentenme ya lo que ocurre.

\- Cartman, ¿Se lo cuento?.- Susurro hacia su hombro, el cual Eric se mostró cuando por fin supo de quien era esa voz.

-... Ok... Si no hay más remedio.

Kyle le contó todo lo sucedido a su madre exceptuando claramente lo del beso y a Scott.

\- ¿Porque no dijeron antes? Yo te hubiese acogido, Eric. - dijo arrodillada frente a el.

\- ¿E-enserio? ¿Porqué?

\- ¿Y porque no?

\- Porque siempre me porto como un gilipo... Digo, imbécil.

\- Bueno, ese es un gran paso para cambiar.

-... Si...ya...

\- No se te ve muy seguro.

\- Es que no lo estoy.

\- Vamos a casa..- decía Kyle.- Él tiene mucha fiebre.

\- Si, vámonos.

Los tres se dirigieron a casa de Kyle. Kyle le daba la mano a Eric, que le guió hasta su casa y se lo llevó hacia su habitación. Le acostó en su cama.

\- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea?- Dijo Cartman algo inseguro

\- Tanto o más que la idea de besarnos.-

-Hey!, no fue una idea, me hiciste la cobra.

\- Y te gusto, ¿No es así?

\- Ssss... bueno... podrias hacerlo mejor.

Unió sus labios con los de el castaño, pero el mencionado se aparto y le dijo:

\- Estoy enfermo!

\- Yo también escuche esa canción.

Y volvió a unir otra vez sus labios sólo que esta vez se dejaron llevar.

O+o+o+o

OOOOWWW~~~~ QUE SALSEO-TIERNOOOO

Espero que les haya enternecido también ^^

perdón si quedó más corto lo normal pero es que no me queda tiempo tantos estudios y tanta asquerosidad yo prefiero ser barrendera

O o ayudaría Anastasio cómo robar calcetines no sé ya veremos

{{{[[[si ven a una chica buscando comida entre los escombros de una basura soy yo eso por no estudiar f**yeah)))


	13. Chapter 13

Heyheye heheyeyheyyey heyey ( Si, tengo que saludar de una forma diferente xDDD) que tontaca que soyyyy

Ahora enserio. ¿Soy la única que piensa que la voz de Theo en castellano es como si tuviese aparato dental? No se, ustedes busquen la y me dicen si dueña así o soy yo la loca %-%

Subiré este capitulo simplemente porque no puedo dormir :I pfff... Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo dormir... Alguna vez os paso algo asiii? u.u

Sin más preámbulos...

O+o+o+o

Habían pasado varios días los días en semana y las semanas en meses. Eric estaba completamente curado. Por fin todo parecía estar mejorando. Kyle dormía junto a Eric y cuando se despertaban, tenían el desayuno listo. Luego Kyle tenia que irse al instituto, pero luego, se la pasaban jugando con Ike al Monopoli, juegos de mesa, ya que algo grave pasaría si empezaban a jugar a la pelota con un ciego... Ocurriría algo malo fijo.

Luego de jugar veían/escuchaban la televisión o la radio. Y después de cenar, Kyle se duchaba, y posteriormente Cartman, que soltaba alguna que otra frase como: "Me cago en todo", " ¿A quien cárabo se le ocurrió poner aquí el bidé?, "Me cago en mi puta suerte.", " Aquí están mal puestas las estanterías." y "La bañera y el suelo resbala un cojon."

Era divertido escuchar los berridos, era muy gracioso.

Luego se dormían, y alguna que otra vez, despertaban abrazados, pero no se quejaban.

\- #Aaaww#.- Bostezo Kyle.- Buenos días culón.- Se estiraba los brazos mientras intentaba despejarse.

\- Nmnh... Cierra la luz.- Dijo en un tono de queja tapándose con la manta.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cerrar...la...luz...? Cartman... Ves luz...- dijo atónito.

\- ¿He?

\- Tu nunca te quejas por la iluminación...

\- Bueno... No se... Veo un brillo...

\- ¿Ahora?.- Dijo mirando hacia el gran bulto de la sábana.

\- Sí

\- Pero si te estas cubriendo...

\- Hay bueno no se. - dijo molesto.- Veo blanco y ya.

\- Cartman... ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa eso?

\- ¿Qué haces demasiadas preguntas?

\- ¡NO!... Haber... Te lo haré entender. Ahora todo está oscuro y te quejas de la luz. ¿Puedes identificar lo que está mal?

\- emmm.. No lo sé.

\- ¿¡COMO SE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER TAN IDIOTA?! Haber, Melón, inútil, lamentable,... Como te puede quejar de la luz... ¿¡...SI NO HAY UNA MIERDA DE ILUMINACIÓN EN LA PINCHE HABITACIÓN?!

\- mmmm... No se... Puede que sea la operación...

\- ¿¡La operación hace que veas en la oscuridad PEDAZO DE MURCIÉLAGO!?

\- En realidad los murciélagos van por el sonido.

\- Hay, el listo de turno.

\- Bueno, en realidad son por una especie de sonar o algo así.

\- QUE TE CALLES! NO VES QUE TE PASA ALGO!

\- No veo

\- Joder... Ya empezamos con la frasecita. No, no ves, pero seguirás sin ver si no te miran eso... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

\- mmmm... Tres o más meses...

\- Iremos a que te vean..

\- ¿Porque insistes tanto?

\- Porque hay algo que presiento... No se... Mi sexto sentido me dice que pasara algo raro.

\- Pues dile que se calle.

Luego de desayunar fueron en camino al hospital en donde se encontraron con Juan. ((N/A: le llame así, no es cierto?))

\- HOLA MUCHACHOS! cuanto tiempo.

\- ¿Aun nos recuerdas?.- Preguntó Kyle sorprendido.

\- No hay tanta gente en este pueblo, sabes?, Bueno, ¿Que os trae por aquí, chicos?

\- Eric se despertó algo extraño con sus ojos. Como su hubiese luz.

\- Mmmm... Me acompañas muchacho.- se dirigió a Eric

\- Vale...

El médico a Eric a una sala. Y Kyle tuvo que esperar bastante. Se sentó en una de las muchas sillas azules de plástico y jugaba con sus dedos. Se empezaba a aburrir.

\- Hola, Guardaespaldas. - Dijo una voz nasal detrás suya.

Kyle se giró y con furia averiguó de quien era la voz.

\- ¡TU! ¡QUE COÑO QUIERES!

\- Wooow... Tranquilo tronco... No te alteres. - Acaricio su sombrero como si fuese su pelo. - ¿Que tal si charlamos?

\- ¡NI EN TUS PEORES PESADILLAS, SCOTT!

\- Bueno, así me lo agradeces?

\- Agradecer? ¿¡Tu eres tonto o que te pasa en la cara?!

\- Yo firme para sacarle.- Dijo, acomodándose sentándose junto a la silla de Kyle

\- ¡SOLO FUE PARA QUE TU SUPIERAS DONDE SE IBA A IR, SEGURO!

\- Valla, eres muy inteligente, enano. Ahora dime, ¿Qué más supones?

\- ¡QUE COÑO QUIERES SCOTT!

\- Solo era para decir una cosita, mi venganza esta cumplida, ya no molestaré más.

\- Venganza... No jodas que tu fuiste el jodido loco que...

\- Le rajo el cuello a Liance... Seeeh

\- ¡ ¡ ¡HIJO DE LA REPUTA! ! ! ¿¡COMO COÑO TE ATREVES?!

\- Acaso..- Le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta a Kyle y lo levantó levemente.-.. ¿Acaso el no hizo lo mismo?.. El mató a mis padres y yo a la suya. Estamos en paz, ¿O NO?

-... S...suel...suelta...sueltame...coño...

Scott dejó caer a Kyle en el suelo.

\- La próxima vez, no seas tan descarado, niño.

Y se fue a la salida. Kyle se aclaró la garganta y observo que ya justo salía Eric de la habitación.

Miraba al suelo, como triste. Se dirigieron hacia a mi y el doctor fue el primero en hablar:

\- Le he hecho todas las pruebas posibles y todas dan el mismo resultado. Lo siento, pero la operación salió mal.

Eric seguía con la mirada a abajo, con un poco de rojo en los ojos.

\- Que...¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que la ceguera no será temporal. El iris se le ha contraído y se ha roto, lo siento mucho, no volverá a ver.

\- Y...y...y no hay ninguna manera de arreglarlo?. - Kyle pagaría lo que fuese y más para que Eric siga feliz.- No puedo ayudar en algo? HARÉ LO QUE SEA!

Ante el comentario de el judío, Cartman levanto la cabeza con esperanza justo en la posición donde estaba Juan.

\- Emmm... No se... Creo que si puedes ayudar..

\- ¿¡Cómo?!

O+o+o+o

CHAAAAN CHAAAAAAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

PD: si hay alguien que se lo pregunta, SÍ, intento que Kyle sea el seme... Ya mucho cliché con Theo el fuertote no?

Jeje espero que OS halla gustado (({{[[demasiado cortos xD me odiooooo &amp;-&amp;]]]}))

XOX


	14. Chapter 14

Personalmente creo que Kyle tiene más Tiene más pendrive que Cartman que tiene puerto USB Algunos no entenderán... espero que sí

O+o+o+o

Ambos llegaron a casa de Kyle. Eric tenía una mirada dispersa, pensativa, no miraba hacia ningún sitio en particular. Pensaba en lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Porque le pasaba todo a él? Era injusto... Y ahora por su culpa... Kyle...

\- ¡ ¡CARTMAN! ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!

-...H-he?.. Que?.- Dijo un poco distraído.

\- ¡Casi te das contra una farola, idiota!

~POV de Cartman~

Kyle me tenía agarrado de la mano, la verdad es que era una sensación muy cálida, como esas otras veces que me guiaba. Pero hoy no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en esa mierda de noticia que me dieron antes. Todo esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo va a acabar al final?, ¿Que me secuestren unos jodidos extraterrestres?... Ya no... Ya no aguanto más... Esto es una mierda, todo es una mierda, lo que me pasa es una mierda, ese puto pájaro que no me deja de mirar también es una mierda, la farola que casi me choco también lo es. Estaba demasiado presionado con todo esto... no podía más. El judío se había portado demasiado bien conmigo... Y ahora... ¡No!, No puedo devolverle el favor así. Tengo que hacer algo, debo intentar que él se niegue.

-... ah... bueno...- Dije sin saber qué responder. No me quedaban ni ganas para pensar. Estoy seguro de que si me hubiera quedado en coma no habría tenido que pasar por esto... Ojalá aun estuviese en coma...

\- Eric...- No estuve bastante seguro pero creo que dijo mi nombre. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no oia lo que me decía.- ¡HAZME CASO!- Gritó haciéndome sobresaltarme.  
Me cogió de los hombros y creo que me estuvo mirando por unos segundos a los ojos, no sé...

-... Mira, Cartman,- Me contuve el típico chiste de "yo no veo", era una situación bastante seria.- Yo elegí hacerlo, no tú, yo tomé esa decisión, no te sientas culpable.- En ese momento pensé que era capaz de leer la mente a las personas.- Lo haré. Te prometí ayudarte... te prometí protegerte... Esto... esto no es nada.

Joder, como sigue con el discursito marica, no voy a poder aguantar más.

Está empezando a notar mis ojos con un leve escozor. Intenté desviar la mirada para que no se diese cuenta.

"No... Otra vez no... No llores imbecil... de nuevo no... eres débil, cobarde" Retumbó en sus pensamientos... "Débil cobarde 'Eres una simple niñita' débil cobarde 'Siempre llorando por todo' débil cobarde 'Fanfarroneando de peleas que ninca has ganado' débil cobarde 'Siempre enmascarado' débil cobarde 'Qué ni delante de tu enemigo puedes tener orgullo' débil cobarde..."

\- ¡Hey, mírame!. - Zarandeó por mis hombros, aunque esta vez más suave.- Lo digo enserio. Lo hago por ti, Cartman. Y me da igual lo que vaya pasar.

Noté cómo se me resbalaban gotas de mis ojos y los apreté fuertemente intentando que cesara.  
Me quede estático, en la misma posición en la que estaba, para no destacar y hacer que viera lo débil que soy. Pero fue en vano.

Sentí como dos pulgares acariciaban mis ojos quitándome las gotas de lágrimas.

Me asusté un poco, no me lo experaba. Nunca alguien me había hecho eso tan josidamente extraño, pero no me molestó.

\- Cuando quieres eres muy tierno. Debería dejarte ver más ese lado. - Bromeó para que el ambiente no será tan intenso y la verdad, se lo agradezco.

\- Soy un jodido débil.- Susurré.

\- No lo eres. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

No respondí. No quería responder.

\- Si no te sientes querido por ti mismo yo lo haré, por ti.

De pronto sentí otra vez ese cosquilleo en los labios. Sentía como mi sangre se transformaba en burbujas, como se me pone la carne de gallina, como me subía la sangre hasta la cabeza llegando a los labios la mayor parte.  
Kyle se separó un poco de mí y susurro a mi oído: "Si hago esto es porque te quiero".

Yo me quedé un poco paralizado, nunca lo escuché de sus labios decirme eso.

Al parecer noto mis nervios y me volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Me mordió el labio inferior para hacer que le abriera la boca dejándole paso a su lengua. Al principio se sentía raro pero luego...m-me gustó mucho.

Él cogió mis dos manos y las llevó hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, el cual agarré para tener más cerca su cara.

Sentía con mis ojos pesaban, pero no de sueño, sino de pasión. Se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta estar totalmente cerrados.  
Cada vez habríamos la boca más y más.

De sopetón Kyle se lanza y me estrella contra la puerta. Con su mano me coge mis dos muñecas y su rodilla ahora está en mi entrepierna. Se sentía como un peso en él cuerpo, pero era bastante relajante.  
Kyle me dio su mano dentro de mi camiseta y me acarició el tórax.

~FIN de POV de Cartman~

\- Qué bien que no haya nadie en casa. - Dijo él, con un cierto parecido a Kenny.

Kyle volvió a besarle. Deslizó su mano por su pecho y acarició sus tetillas. [(N/A: Suena más adorable decir tetillas qué pezones xD)] Era tan irreal que Cartman le esté dejando hacer eso... Normalmente en el "intocable" y ahora...

\- K-K-... K-Kyle...- Gimió un poco el castaño.- ...n-n...

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?.- Dio en el clavo, Kyle.

Cartman estaba enamorado de Kyle y Kyle de Cartman desde el comienzo de toda esta tragedia. Y tenía miedo de que no quisiera volver a estar con él. Volver a estar solo. Era demasiado oscuro pera volver ahí. Por fin tenía algo por lo que luchar. No quería echarlo a perder ahora.

-Tranquilo no me vas a defraudar. -Al parecer, el mayor tenía como una especie de poder que podía leer la mente.

-...- Cartman apartó la mano de Kyle (con su propia mano en que consiguió liberar) que estaba dentro la camiseta. Sujeto su mano y miró calculando dónde están los ojos de Kyle.- No.. lo hagas.

\- L-l-Lo siento Cartman no pensé que te disgustara tanto estar conmigo.

Eric giro su cabeza un par de veces.

\- No es eso. No quiero que te operes. Vale que el doctor te haya dicho que como tienes la misma sangre puedes darme un trozo de tu ojo, pero no quiero, prefiero estar así contigo. Por... Por favor... Khal... ¡Te quedarás ciego!- Gritó en un tono preocupado.

Kyle se sorprendió un poco, pero luego empezó a reír.

\- ¿Es que no te lo dijeron? No me van arrancar los ojos, idiota. Nos intercambiarán uno a cada uno y así los dos podremos ver. [[N/A: Cada uno con un ojo del otro que es bonito no?]]

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Enserio?.- No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa

\- Estás muy mono cuando te preocupas por mí.

Dicho esto, le empezó a besar en el cuello tiernamente.

~Te amo, Eric.~ susurró. ~Y me da igual que me rechaces... Y lo que sea para conseguirte...~

\- E-E-E-En realidad yo también te quiero.- Le abrazó el cuello y me dio un torpe beso en la boca. La verdad Cartman no sabía besar nada nada bien, pero la intención es lo que cuenta...

\- Vamos a mi habitación

Y sin preguntarle nada nadie, cogió la muñeca de Eric y le arrastró hacia su cuarto, y el casi se cae por las escaleras de lo rápido que había subido.

O+o+o+o

En el próximo capítulo ¡¿nnbzbckvjjffjcxncjcxxyxucjcfddshwckcjddjcruyj!


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle guio a Cartman hacia su habitación. Cuando ya estuvo dentro de la misma, cerró la puerta y lo arrinconó contra ella y le empezó a besar, cogiendo con su mano una parte de la cabeza de Eric, y él le agarró con las dos manos la parte de atrás de la suya.

Kyle empezó a bajar sus besos al cuello del contrario, y alguna que otra vez, lo mordía delicadamente. Eric soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, que le gustó oir a Kyle. Algo parecido a electricidad les subía por la sangre.

Cuando a Cartman le flaqueaban las piernas, a punto de caerse por la nueva sensación, el pelirrojo le sujetó las muñecas y siguieron con su intercambio de saliva.

Esta vez con lengua, sintieron un escalofrío cuando se chocaron los muscuros, eso hizo que ambos soltaran pequeños y agudos gemidos.

Devido a la falta de aire, Kyle se separó, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos.

Sus ojos eran cristalinos, como cuando mezclas miel con un poco de agua. Y los de Kyle eran verde brillante, como un millón de lentejuelas juntas.

Respiraban entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el oxígeno.

Kyle empezó a desabrocharse su chaqueta, la misma que se la había agarrado anteriormente Scott.

Ya sin su chaqueta, empezó a desvestir a Eric, el cual no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

\- Deja que te guíe, Eric.. -Adivino Kyle al notar lo tenso que estaba.

Eric le hizo caso, se dejó llevar.  
Kyle desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa y se la quitó al castaño.

Le volvió a empujar contra la puerta y le volvió a besar.

Cada uno movía la cabeza de forma diferente para intentar saborear al otro lo máximo posible.

Sentían que el cuerpo les abandonaba y la pasión les poseía.  
Ambos tenían fuertes sonrojos en la cara.

\- K-... Khal... - Gimió Eric en cuanto sintió una mano acariciar sus pezones.

En un rápido movimiento, Kyle le tiró en la cama y puso sus rodillas a la izquierda y a la derecha de su cadera. Como había echo Scott pero sin sus rodillas encima de sus manos.

Cartman era bajito y no tan gordo... menos aun que antes, ya que vivía con Kyle y no se podía comer cerdo. No era flaco, ni tampoco gordo, ni mucho menos fuerte, en realidad, estaba perfecto. Tal vez corto de altura, pero bien. Tal vez esa fue la causa de que de pequeño se veía muy muy muy muy gordo. No, enrealidad lo era, pero se veía más aun.  
Su cara era menos redonda y su pelo un poco más alborotado.

Kyle había pegado un estirón y ahora estaba mucho más flaco. Esa es la ventaja de los estirones. Pero no se veía como Kenny... Kenny era demasiado flaco. Él, enrealidad solo era alto y palido.

Su pelo rizado se lo havía cortado, quedando como pequeños rizos de menor tamaño.

Ellos eran lo contrario... pero el Polo Norte junto con el Polo Sur hacían un imán. Ellos eran un imán.

Kyle acarició el torso de Eric mientras le deboraba la boca.

\- Te amo.- soltó Kyle separándose de la unión.- ¿Tú me amas?

Cartman se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta. ¿Le amaba?... ¿Y él a Kyle? ... No se había detenido a pensarlo. Antes le había dicho que le quería, pero querer es diferente que amar. Estaba tardando demasiado... tendría que contestar ahora...

\- Ehh... Yo... h... S... ¿Sí?... - Se puso nervioso.

\- ¿No?... - Dijo cabizbajo y decepcionado.

\- ¡No!.. digo... ¡Si!... D-digo... ¿N-nose?

\- ¡¿NO LO SABES?! -No lo digo como enfado, lo dijo como sorprendido, pero lo interpretó como lo primero.

\- ¡NO LO SÉ, CARAJO!. - Gritó cerrando los ojos.

\- Ok... ok... Dime, ¿Qué sientes con esto?. -

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a analizar la frase, estaba recorriendo con su lengua el busto aciéndole retorcerse de placer.

\- ... Aaah...- Gimió.- Pu- pues... no... no se...

\- Si esto no te aclara, pues... - Dijo con voz melosa.

Le fue desabrochando los pantalones poco a poco... despacio... y los bajó, quedando sólo los boxers y una notable erección.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más cariño. Sus corazones latían muy rápido.

Kyle bajó también sus pantalones, quedó también con boxers y con una erección.

\- Espera, espera... ¿Porque yo abajo? - Se quejó

\- Porque lo eres. - Le respondió Kyle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijistes debajo, de-bajo, porque eres bajo.

\- ¡Cállate, Judío!

-Todavía no puedes decir palabrotas, idiota. - Canturreó

\- Jod... Jope.. Mecachis... ¡RAYOS Y CENTELLAS!. - Bromeó.

\- Cállate, culón. - Dijo entre risas

-... te amo... - Confesó

\- Dije que te callaras . - Bromeó con una sonrisa.

( N/A: FUCK YOU A TOD SS! me obligaron a esto... ;_; )

~~~ Alerta Lemmon ~~~

Kyle se abalanzó sobre él besandole, mientras indiscretamente le bajaba en los boxers.  
A Eric le dio un calambre frio en su columna nerviosa a causa de aquel movimiento. En un sentimiento como... ¿Cómo decirlo...? ¿"Sensual"?... No se aclara del todo... pero le gustaba ese sentimiento.  
Parecido al confort de cuando uno se iba a dormir cuando no había dormido en dos días enteros. (N/A: Me pasa mucho *^*)  
Eric cerraba los ojos a causa de la excitación, mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

\- Te gusta, ¿Cierto?

No respondió. Los breves sonidos por parte del otro eran suficiente respuesta para Kyle.

Kyle a veces mordía su labio inferior para meter la lengua y explorar su interior. Quería saber cómo era por dentro, explorarle...  
Kyle no aguanto más y les sacó los boxers dejando ver su... (N/A: colita? )

En un rápido movimiento y poseído por una feroz pasión, el pelirrojo le tumbo boca abajo.

Estaba justo en la cabeza encima de una almohada.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo, no lo pensaba reconocerlo, pero lo tenía.

\- Tiemblas como un gatito. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?.. Ya te dije que conmigo puedes confiar. ¿Porque estás tan nervioso?, ¿Primera vez?

\- N-n... ¿No es la tuya también?

\- No, mi primera vez fue un lío de un campamento. Bobeo.

\- No me lo esperaba de ti, Judío.

\- ¡Qué te calles! - Dijo riendo Kyle.

Alguien le levantó de la cadera y le puso "en pompa".

Cartman de repente notó algo frío en su recto.

-Aaah.. ¡Coño!.. ¡Qué jodidamente incómodo es!.. - Se quejaba, pero una mano le hizo callar.

Sintió que 'eso' hacía movimientos circulares.

De pronto notó qué en vez de una quedan dos y empezó a sentir dolor mientras sentía lis movimientos circulares.

\- Aaaaahhh! - Gritó

\- Exagerado.- Rodó los ojos Kyle.

Cartman soltaba lágrimas de dolor. Era algo realmente muy molesto.

El pelirrojo sacó sus dedos del final de Eric, haciendo que el segundo se relajarse.

\- ¿ Estás listo?

\- No, estoy tonto.

\- Sí o no.

\- . . .

\- . . .

\- . . . S-sí.

Kyle empezó a meter 'eso' dentro de Eric. Cartman se mordía los labios, sentía dolor, un dolor agudo, que luego desapareció.

Sentía las embestidas de su amigo puesto. Cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Eric mordía la almohada [[N/A : aaaaaaaaaa... por eso lo de muerde-almohadas]] evitando gritar. Pero no pudo.

\- AAAHH!

\- T-t- ¿Te hago daño?.- Preguntó Kyle inseguro.

\- N... no...

Pronto las embestidas fueron aumentando no solo por la frecuencia, sino también con el impulso y fuerza.

Ambos llegaron al clímax Y cayeron rendidos a la cama, tumbados. Y antes de dormir, Kyle le rascó la parte de atrás de la oreja, ( Hueso temporal del cráneo ) haciendo que su pequeño amigo se relajarse y cayese en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos durmieron. Uno junto al otro.

Eric abrazada a la almohada y Kyle, la sábana, la sábana fina y fresca que les había acompañado durante toda la noche.

Ambos dormían. Era de día y brillaba el sol, pero aún así dormían.

Un ruido de un teléfono les abrió el sueño.

\- ¡Carajo! Que alguien calle ese maldito trasto. - Se quejó Eric poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza.

\- ¡¿MAMA?! - La madre de Kyle había trabajado por la noche, así que hoy habría venido a las seis de la mañana a casa. - ¿¡HOLA?! - O... Tal vez no. - ¡Joder!

Se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono y ahí contestó.

\- Hola, al habla Kyle.

Mientras arriba Eric se estiraba. Kyle tardaba mucho, a si que, a ciegas, fue en busca de su fin la encontró y se la puso.

Eric oyó como la puerta se abría.

\- Cartman, nos vamos. -

\- ¿Que?.. ¿Dónde?... ¿Ya?

\- Nos vamos ya. - Dijo intentando parecer indiferente.

\- O-okey...

Kyle se vistió, le agarró la mano a Eric y se fue de esa casa. Estubieron caminando un rato y Cartman no aguantaba más las ganas de preguntar:

\- ¿Adónde me llevas?. - Dijo curioso.

\- Lo siento. - Esa fue su respuesta

Eric le siguió preguntando durante todo el camino, pero el otro no le respondió.

\- ¡HEY, ¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?!

\- Perdóname, Cartman.

\- ¿Q-que carajo dices? ¡Sueltame! - Intentó zafarse pero no podía.

Unos minutos después Kyle se paró.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En tu casa. - Contestó. - Lo siento Eric, adios.

\- ¿C-cómo que 'adios'? ¿Khal? ... ¿¡KYLE?!...

Intentó llamarlo pero fue en vano, se había marchado, y le había dejado abandonado, como un perro. Como un sucio perro que nadie le quiere y le corren de la casa.

Era un idiota por pensar que algo cambiaría... Le habían traicionado. Y eso era lo peor, después de confiar en él... va y lo deja solo.

\- Carajo... ¿Por qué pasó esto?

Y ahora qué se supone que iba a hacer. No podía ser independiente. Alguien tendría que ayudarlo...

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo una voz muy conocida detrás sulla. - ¡Hola, tio!

0*0*0*0

No me maten! LES DI LO QUE QUERIAAN! LO QUE QUERIAAAAAAAAAANNN! (?)


	16. Chapter 16

Antes de nada, quiero que todo el mundo que está leyendo esto aplauda a mi amiga Sweet... digo Isweet (( se enfada # . # )) Ya que gracias a ella consigo publicar los capítulos sin codigos ((FF original)). Asi que *Aplaudiendo* FUCK YOU! APLAUDE! DIJE QUE APLAUDAS! Bah... no os enrollais nada ¬¬

PD: Algunas de estas frases dichas en este capítulo son de algunos raps de el Porta.

O*o*o*o*

Eric estaba tan absorbido en sus propios pensamientos que no la escuchó.

~ Qué mierda está pasando... Aún no entiendo nada. ¿Porque Kyle hizo eso? Ojalá pudiese retroceder al pasado, borrar cada error, entender qué es lo que pasó... Todos los recuerdos que pase... unos meses.. se desvanecen en mis propias manos... Ninguna historia acaba como un cuento de hadas. Seré imbécil... Fue el mayor error de mi vida, pero lo mejor que me ha pasado. Una vida sin dolor... sin sufrimiento... algo imposible. La vida no es una mierda, los mierdas son las personas. Mientras unas me apuñalan otras me traicionan.  
Cómo iba a pensar que lo que menos me importa fuera lo más importante. No soy nada para el mundo y el mundo para mí no es nada.  
Oh... mierda... ¿¡Por que estoy así? QUIERO PARAR DE LLORAR.  
Yo... Yo sentí que por una vez... bah!... otra herida abierta.  
JODER!.. ¡¿POR QUE LE CREÍ?!  
Ahora vuelvo a estar solo, ¡Qué raro!... Hijo de puta.. pero.. Lo peor de todo es que pienso que volverá... y me engaño... Me engaño a mí mismo. Me miento. Soy un hijo de puta.  
Quizás... ese sueño... el de hace unos meses... no, no creo.  
E-ese adiós con frialdad..  
JODER! SOY UN PUTO MARICA!.  
¡¿ QUIÉN ES EL CABRONAZO QUE ESCRIBIÓ MI DESTINO !?  
JODER... ¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE RABIOSO! COBARDE.. DÉVIL... ~ Pensaba Eric apretando sus puños y sus ojos, los cuales salían algunas lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

En la mente de Eric había un diablo dentro de él que quería salir, explotar.. Él quería olvidarse de que existía. No tenía una, dos, o tres, tenía un millón de cuchillos clavados. Había momentos en los que era derrumbarse o enfadarse. Y es comprensible, ahora su corazón tenía un sentimiento muerto, no servía para nada. Sigue latiendo pero sin sentir porque sigue andando si él no quería estar ahí. (((N/A: RIMACAA! ))) Lo que más le dolía de todo es que tenía la esperanza de ver si su corazón despertaba. Quería olvidar tantas cosas, las quería olvidar todas. Espinas clavadas hasta el fondo de su corazón. Un triste silencio en un mar que le quiere ahogar, una llama que se quiere apagar. Kyle se había marchado con un corazón que no era de nadie. Se sentía muerto. Se preguntaba qué a quién le iba a importar y recordar... si... si acabase con todo. ¿ Por que sigue un camino si ya murió por dentro?

\- Hey, hermano. ¿Me escuchas?. - Pasaba por la calle y le vio ahí parado, con la cabeza agachada, algunas gotas cayendo y sus puños cerrados. - ¿Hola?. - Tocó su hombro e hizo que Cartman, del susto, saltase y tropezase con una roca, convenientemente puesta.

Los últimos días había llovido mucho y todo estaba encharcado de barro. Cartman cayó encima de uno, manchandose todo de lodo.

\- PFFFFFFFF... JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! - Se reía. - ¡QUE TORPE TIO!

\- ¿Tio?... ¿Kenny? - Intentó levantarse poniendo sus rodillas en el fango intentando impulsarse. - Hijo de puta. ¡ ¡Tengo mierda en la boca! !

\- ¡JAJA JAJA JAJAJA JAJA JAJA! Vengaaa que te ayudo, tranquilo. - Kenny le agarró de debajo de los hombros y le impulsó hacia arriba. Le manchó un poco con barro pero no importó. - ¿Qué pasó, que estabas ahí solo?

Kenny le apartó de su cara un par de mechones del flequillo infestados de barro para poderme mirarle a los ojos, los cuales estaban de color rojo.

\- C- ¿Cartman?... tio, estabas...

\- ¿¡ Q-QUÉ ?! N-NO! - Intento taparse los ojos. - E-es el barro. - Se dio la vuelta y se limpió los ojos.

\- Mientes. - Adivino Kenny.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No!

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasó, Tio?

\- ¡CARAJO, Kenny, no paso nada!. - Se quejó

\- Cuando mientes mueves la cabeza. Tú no me engañas chaval, ¿Qué te pasa?

Cartman estaba atónito. ¿Siempre le pasaba eso? Nunca se había dado cuenta. Será que Kenny se habría acostumbrado bastante a él cuando era pequeño.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, que Kenny rompió.

\- ¿Entramos a tu casa? - Kenny esperó unos segundos la respuesta de Eric.

-...

-...

\- D-Debajo del felpudo...

\- ¿Enserio?.. ¿Por que?

\- Pues porque es demasiado obvio...

\- ... Eres de lo que no hay.

Kenny fue al portal y debajo del felpudo, efectivamente, había una llave, la cogió y abrió la puerta.

\- Ven... ah, no, cierto. Perdona, colega. - Kenny le dió la mano y le guió a su casa. Subió las escaleras y fue al baño en busca de toallas. - Estás lleno de mierda, tío.

\- ¿Y de quién fue la jodida culpa?

\- Tuya

\- ¿¡ Mia ?!

\- Sí, por asustarte.

\- Hijo de pu-... de puta...

Kenny fue arriba en el baño, mojo unas toallas, y, le limpió todo el barro que tenía en la cara a Eric, pero dejando enormes manchas en la ropa.

\- Bah.. esto no salta. - Digo disgustado al ver la camiseta amarilla de Eric cambiar de color a marrón. - Ahora cuentame. ¿Qué pasó antes?

Eric se mantuvo en silencio w inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. No quería pensar en ello.

\- C- Cartman... Tienes los ojos rojos... Dimelo o no te ayudare.

Kenny le cogió de su muñeca y le llevó a su habitación para estar en un sitio más cómodo. Allí se sentaron encima de la cama con las piernas comiendo y mirando al suelo.

\- N-no quiero, Ken. No quiero decirte.

\- Me da igual, porque eres un mierda, déjate de hacerte un misterioso. Dime de una jodida vez por que Kyle no estaba contigo.

Cuando oyó el nombre... ese nombre.. se le vino a la cabeza muchas imágenes de lo que havían pasado... Tantas cosas, tantos momentos, tirados a la basura.

Eric no aguanto tanta presión y salto de la cama. Recordando sus pasos, llegó haste el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale! .- Kenny fue detrás de la puerta intentando retorcer él tomó con una mano y con la otra golpeandola, grito: - ¡¿Qué carajo pasó?!

Kenny siguió golpeandola durante un par de minutos, pero era imposible, no hay nadie que ganarse a Cartman con paciencia con respecto a la gente.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se olló el pestillo girar.

Eric salió con unos ojos rojos y algunas marcas, de lágrimas, en la cara.

\- Ok... te diré si me prometes no burlarte

\- ¡TE LO JURO, AMIGO! - Dijo de una forma bastante leal Kenny.

\- Ok...

\- .. ¿ Y bien ?

\- Bu- bueno... pues verás...

Eric le contó lo que sucedió. Le dijo lo de su trato, a Scott, lo de Sheila, los besos... (excluyendo, claro, lo de ESA noche).. y también lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

Kenny escuchaba y callaba. Sin ninguna expresión de risa en su rostro, mas solo havía sorpresa y tristeza.

Por lo que había contado parecía que de verdad se querían. Pero conforme el relato fue tomando otra dirección, Kenny borró esa idea de su mente.

Cartman le contó como se sentía después de todo aquello, y la verdad es que eran horribles sus descripciones.

Mientras se lo contaba, algunas gotas caían de sus ojos, golpeando el duro y frío suelo. Kenny se sorprendió, ya que nunca le había visto llorar. Era tan extraño... diferente... adorable.

\- ME SIENTO COMO UN IMBÉCIL, KEN. - Cartman se tapaba los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizar su llanto.

\- Oh.. no... venga... no estés así.. ¡Seguro que Kyle tiene alguna buena razón para... !

\- ¡Pregúntale!.. Si estás tan seguro, pregúntale.

\- Si lo hago, ¿Te calmarás?. - Preguntó arrodillándose enfrente de él.

\- ... ... S- Sí..

\- Ok... ya... no pasa nada. - Le abrazó para darle su consuelo y Eric aceptó y correspondió al abrazo.

Kenny sentía como su hombro se humedecía. Nunca había visto así a Cartman, jamás, ni siquiera cuando se le murió la gata se había puesto así, nunca.

\- Soy un jodido marica...

\- Eso... eso es bueno. - La sencilla razón por la que Kenny dijo eso fue al recordar lo que hacía de pequeño. Las horribles cosas que hacía, que era el símbolo de anti humanidad, desaparecieron. ¿Acaso el accidente se las llevó? - Además, tú siempre estabas llorando.

\- ¡ CÁLLATE !

**((N/A: ¿¡Cuántas veces habré escrito esa palabra!?)**

Se separaron del abrazo y Kenny limpió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pasándole el pulgar por encima.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?. - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que Eric solo podía apreciar por el tono de su voz.

\- No he desayunado. - Respondió.


	17. Chapter 17

Kenny le gió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, pero en mitad del camino habían huellas de barro, de Cartman, que hicieron que el castaño se tropezase y se cayese escaleras abajo, quedando tirado en el piso.

\- JA JA JA PERDÓN, PERDÓN JA JA. Lo siento.- Kenny estalló a carcajadas mientras que el otro intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Serás cabr-... - Por un momento iba a omitir la palabrota, pero se acordó de que el acuerdo que hizo con el judío ya no servía. Y con cierta melancolía correctamente fingida, dijo: - ... cabrón...

Casualmente en ese momento sonó el móvil de Kenny. El tono era como la canción tan famosa, esa de: "LALALALALA". Era muy graciosa.

Kenny cogió el móvil de su bolsillo derecho y contestó aguantandose las risas.

\- ¿S-si?, ¿Diga?.- Dijo él.

\- ¡¿Desde cuando tienes móvil?!.- Dijo un Cartman chismoso.

\- ¿? - Kenny sólo ignoró el comentario y siguió escuchando la otra voz, en la línea.- ¿Stan? ¡Hola colega! ¿A qué no adivinas con quién est-..? ... Sí... Sí... Ok... hjm... Vale vale. Saldré fuera. - Apartó un poco el móvil de su cara y se dirigió a Cartman.- Ahora vengo, voy a estar en tu patio.

\- ¿? ¿Por qué? - Habló cuando estaba completamente de pie. Pero de respuesta tuvo un portazo

En el jardín de delante de Cartman, Kenny estaba con el móvil hablando con Stan.

\- ¿Por qué querías que no escuchara nada?.. Stan.. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Dijo con un toque de preocupación.

\- -enny... - Se oyó un suspiro en la otra línea.- Hablé -n Kyle. Me lo co-tó todo.- La conexión hacía oírse al pelinegro bastante entrecortado.

\- Cartman también me contó. Pero hay cosas que no entiendo. Lo de el accidénte, la firma, y lo demás fue Tenorman, pero... ¿Qué carajo le picó a Kyle?

\- Escuch-. Es im-tante. Sab-s lo que es capaz de ha-r Scott, ci-rto?.- Se le oía bastante entre cortado la línea iba mal. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un móvil de segunda mano?

\- ¡Stan, tio! ¡Se te oye como el culo!. -Gritó.

\- ¡Pres- at-ción! ¡Sco- está plan-do report- a Ca-an a l- autorid- si ve a -gui- cer- de él! ¡SERÍ- - MISM- -L TUT- LEGAL! ¡ ¡ KY- FUE CHA-TAJEA- ! !

\- ¿C-cómo dices?.- Kenny estaba muy sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Esa era la razón por la cual Kyle le abandonó... fue chantajeado.- ¿P-podrías repetirmelo?

\- ¿¡ER- TON-O?! ¡SI S-TT VE A AL-EN PROTEG-NDO A CA-AN LE DIR- A LA P-CÍA QUE - MAD- MU-Ó, CON LO C-AL, ÉL SERÍ- -L TUT-R LEGAL! Te lo he ten-o que d-ir yo porque S-tt vigil- a Kyle. K-Y, COMO S-GAS AHÍ NO- QUED-OS SIN NACISTA, ENT-DES?

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Y QUE PASARÁ CON LA OPERACIÓN?, ¿CÓMO PODRÁ COMER?, ¿Y BEBER?, ¿CÓMO SE VISTIRÁ Y-Y SE LAVARÁ?, ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS VIVIRÁ CIEGO?! Stan. ¿Lo has pensado bien? Si ese capullo quiere que le dejemos solo, es porque volverá ahí. Y-

\- ¿Y SI N-? - Interrumpió Stan.- Si nos ne-amos, serán t-dos los d-s cuan- le... l-... ya sa-s...

\- ¿¡CUÁL ES LA PUTA DIFERENCIA DE QUE MANTENGAMOS EL SECRETO Y DE QUE NO LO DIGAMOS? Si no decimos nada, le va a violar. Y si nos negamos, lo dirá a los policías, con lo cual está totalmente bajo su control.

\- Ya l- se, K-ny. Te-o un -lan... esp-a me jus- dond- e-tas. Aho- voy. - Cuando terminó de decir esa frase, colgó.

Mientras que esperaba a su amigo pelinegro, estaba dudando entre ir dentro de casa o esperar en el patio. De tanto que estuvo pensando, el tiempo pasó y el pelinegro llegó. (N/A: Andaaa, sin haberlo querido un pareado me ha salido.)

\- Kenny. - Llamó la atención su amigo que al parecer esa era una nueva forma de saludar. -

\- Stan. - Le devolvió el saludo.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Ok.. ok.. Aquí no... vamos atrás. - Stan le cogió de la manga y se lo llevó detrás de la casa. Alguien podía verlos y, peor aún, oírlos. - Escucha atentamente Kenny. Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido planeado por Scott para llegar a este punto.

\- ¿Enserio?.- Kenny arrugó su frente en señal de no fiarse.- Tan descabellado es... ah si... que es pariente de Cartman.- Bromeó Kenny, para que todo no fuese tan tenso.

\- Kenny, mi plan es que le grabemos con mi videocámara.- Expuso Stan su idea.

\- ¿Para hacer su testamento?.- Kenny se rascó la cabeza.

*~*~*~* en otro lugar *~*~*~*

Kenny estaba tardando demasiado y se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Habrá sido capaz de abandonarle él también? Eso sería demasiado presión, como diría el mismisimo Tweek Tweak en uno de sus ataques, para él.

¿Y si fuera así?, ¿Y si Kenny también se había ido?, ¿También él lo había abandonado?... no... Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Seguramente estaba hablando con Stan. No podía tardar mucho..., no?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando al castaño de tal manera que aterrizó en el suelo.

Tenía miedo. Le molestaba reconocerlo pero tenía miedo. Estaba completamente paralizado por el temor. Mirando el lugar donde creía que venía el ruido, con ojos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Ho-hola?.- Salió del shock y fue arrastrando el trasero (N/A: el culete xD) hasta llegar a una pared, al compás de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente.

Estaba contra la pared y no podía ir más para atrás. No podía huir. Sin salida.

El desconocido al ver que estaba atrapado disfrutó el momento caminando aún más despacio. Estaba acorralado.

La intensidad de el sonido de las pisadas se acercaron cada vez más, más, y más.

El corazón de Eric ya no podía latir más fuerte y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir un dedo frío tocarle el centro de la fuerte.

Eric se congeló al escuchar ese murmullo que decía:

\- ¿Cuánta sangre será suficiente sacarte antes de que te desmayes?.- Era una voz ronca y fina, que casi ni se oía, pero como estaba en absoluto silencio se oía claramente.

A Cartman se le fueron los colores del rostro. - ¿Q-q-quién e-e-eres?.- Respondió con muy falsa y mal fingida valentía.

\- ¿Yo?.- Respondido con arrogáncia.- Tu peor pesadilla.- Dijo al castaño causándole que la boca se le quedase seca y un escalofrio le electrizase la piel.

La misma fría mano le agarró el brazo, qué hizo que el castaño gritasé de terror.

-¡AAAHHH!, ¡SUÉLTAME!.- Fue callado por una pequeña servilleta húmeda. Olía bastante raro y era un poco molesto. Pero a los pocos segundos a Eric le fue gustando esa 'colonia' y le envolvió el aroma.

Cerró los ojos; le empezaban a pesar los párpados y no necesitaba tenerlos abiertos. Hasta que se quedó completamente inconsciente y lo cargó encima de su hombro.

*~*~*~* Dos minutos antes, en el otro lugar *~*~*~*

\- No, Kenny. Grabaremos cuando esté a punto de violarlo, entonces se lo enseñaremos a los policías y le llevarán a comisaría y le encerrarán.

\- Buen pla-.. - Un grito les llamó la atención e hizo que ambos se asustaran.

"¡AAAHHH!, ¡SUÉLTAME!"

\- ¡VAMOS KENNY!.- Dijo Stan empezando a correr. El mencionado le seguía detrás suyo.

Llegaron a la ventana principal. Observaron que un tipo con la sudadera negra, que le cubría todo el rostro estaba poniendo cloroformo para dormir a su amigo.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! La policía no llegará a tiempo.- Intentó pensar ideas Stan.

\- ¿Quiéres mi navaja? - Dijo Kenny mostrándole la multiherramienta de color madera caoba.

\- Carajo, Kenny ¿Desde cuando tienes una navaja?.- Preguntó sorprendido y arrebatándola de sus manos.

\- Desde que tengo móvil.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron en la puerta unos interminables 15 minutos esperando a que saliera. Pero no salió nadie.

\- Oye Stan.- Rompió el silencio Kenny.- A lo mejor no lo intentan secuestrar...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó con algo de duda.

\- Puede que empecemos ya con tu plan...- Dijo con tono de misterio para que el otro lo adivinase.

Tardó unos 3 segundos en darse cuenta de la información.

\- ¡Ah si! ¡Claro! Toma Kenny.- Stan le entregó su móvil al mencionado.- Tú pasas desapercibido mejor que yo. Además, estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

\- Oh.. vale. La verdad, tienes razón. Tú empezarías a vomitar.

\- ¡CÁLLATE Y SUBE!.- Dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Kenny obedeció, entró en la casa, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Cuando llegó el segundo piso vio que la puerta de la habitación de Cartman estaba entreabierta. Se asomó un poco a mirar y observó que el castaño estaba en su cama, semi desnudo, estaba en boxers, y atado de muñecas y tobillos a cada extremo de la cama. Estaba durmiendo.

Una sombra que estaba justo enfrente de su cama se empezó a mover.

Kenn reaccionó, abrió el móvil, pulsó la aplicación de la cámara y comenzó a grabar.

*~*~*~* Dentro de la habitación *~*~*~*

\- ¡Hey! ¡Despierta, Puerco!

El tipo de la sudadera saltó al borde de la cama y dió una fuerte patada en la tripa de Cartman.

\- ¡AAH!... ¿Qué carajo?... - Intentó liberarse del agarre de sus muñecas, y tiró de ellas sin resultado alguno.- ¿Q-que..?

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿No puedes moverte?... jajajaja. - La habitación, plagada de silencio, fue rellenada de una risa tenebrosa y su eco.

\- Mierda.- Musitó mientras se estaba mareando, ya que el somnífero era muy fuerte y él fue despertado de golpe.

\- Bienvenido a tu infierno, Cerdito


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno. Solo decir que este sera el penúltimo capítulo. "Bieeeen!" Si,si. Lose. Es demasiado laaaargo. Pero yo ya planeaba terminar en el capitulo 19 [Es que me gusta MUCHO el numero nueve] y bueno. Todo lo que ha pasado, decir que yo ya lo había pensado. Sí, se que parece todo improvisado, pero tenía algunas ideas. Al principio, en vez de una 'novela' de 19 capítulos, iba a ser un montón de one-shots, pero cuando escribí el 1er capitulo, me di cuenta ((yo escribo todas mis ideas de fics en folios por separado)) que algunas las podía entrelazar. Esta a sido una historia con mucho sufrimiento, tanto psicológico, como físico. Sus escenas de violación, su atropello, su ceguera, el trato entre Kyle y Theo, cuando le hace la comida ((según mis folios, para que fuere un drabble se suponía que estaba escayolado)), lo de su madre ((se que hay muchos con su madre muerta, pero pocos RECIÉN matada)) y demás.

No entiendo porque el discurso final lo hago en el penúltimo capitulo, pero hoy me apetece ser sentimental. *-*

Se que hay muchos que no le gusta el Kyman. A esas personas quiero que ((creo)) que lo odian es por Cartman, ya que normalmente, a los que no les gusta el Kyman le gusta el Style, como a mi amiga DaNY ((la puse así en mi agenda y no me apetecía cambiarla xD)) por eso, quería hacer muchos fics sobre Eric como OoC, demostrando que no hace falta odiar a alguien sin antes entenderlo. Desde el primer capitulo que vi en la serie de verdad, [[no en el juego, como explico en mi bio]] ((la mama de Cartman es una puta)) me dio penita. Sí, sentí lastima por el personaje malvado de la serie. Esto hizo que yo lo viese de otro modo. Un pobre niño que no sabe como saciar su dolor. El come como loco ¿Y si es por ansiedad? Pelea con todos ¿Y si es por inseguridad? ((Iba a poner que insulta mucho, pero esto es South Park, aquí todos insultan.)) Trata mal a su madre. ¿Y si esta relacionado con su falta de amor paternal? ¿Y si en verdad la odia por haberle dado esa vida? Todo el rato se busca problemas. ¿Y si es por llamar la atención... Por hacer que le vean? Siempre quiere tener cosas. ¿Y si es por intentar saciar su falsa felicidad? Es como... Cabrón ¿Y si tiene la autoestima baja?

Se que hay gente que pensara "¡ PERO SI SOLO ES UN GORDO DE MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA !" no sabéis bien como odio a esas personas... Yo soy una persona con realmente la autoestima baja. Estoy tan desesperada por conseguir cualquier cariño que cuando conozco a una nueva persona estoy como su perrito faldero. Hago lo que dice, ni me quejo. Eso me cuesta muchos problemas. A le gente no le caigo bien, pero ni me dicen el porque, y realmente es peor que no te digan porque que decírtelo, porque significa que les caes mal sin remedio. Sin ninguna oportunidad.

Por el lado positivo, eso hizo que yo viera las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás. Cada persona que pasa a tu lado por la calle, puede que tenga mas problemas, mas consecuencias, puede que hoy muera o que sea el día mas feliz de su puñetera vida, pero nunca lo sabremos. La vida es taaan pequeña. Sueno como una hippie, lo sé. Pero... me gusta.

La verdad, con esto no intento convencer a nadie de que les caiga bien un dibujito de la tele. Ni mucho menos. Solo necesitaba decir mis razones sobre el porque me gusta tanto. Lo veo como... Con sentimientos. Nada mas. Se que soy una puñetera pesada con todo. Pero si con esto he conseguido cambiar el punto de vista de una persona ¡SOLO UNA! entonces, entonces sí que abra merecido la pena.

Espero de verdad que no os haya molestado con eso, bueno da igual, el que no quiera leer que se lo salte. Así que, con este discurso, vamos a empezar.

O-o-o-o-o

Stan esperaba fuera, con la navaja de Kenny como protección si el cabrón del pelirrojo bajaba. Había una pelea en su mente sobre si llamaba a la policía o no. Era un asunto grabe. Si llamaba, puede que Scott escapase y para peor, que Kenny no hubiera conseguido grabarle la cara para denunciarlo. Por otro lado, si no llamaba, se cargarían el culo de su amigo, y en el peor de los casos, que descubra a Kenny.

Estaba en una gran indecisión. ¿Qué era lo mejor para ayudarles? ¿Cuál era la acción correcta? No quería cagarla...

\- S-Stan...- alguien le llamo detrás de su posición, haciendo sobresaltar al mencionado por el susto.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su súper mejor amigo. Él estaba respirando entrecortadamente, probablemente porque haya venido corriendo. Tenia pequeños rasguños no muy grabes, pero preocupantes. Su ropa estaba algo sucia y rasgada, probablemente por un supuesto forcejeo.

\- ¿¡KYLE?! ¿¡QUE TE HA PASADO!?.- dijo Stan algo asustado y preocupado por el semblante del pelirrojo.

\- El ca-cabrón de Scott me ató. Por s-suerte me pude soltar. Después de llevar al culón a su casa -Empezó su historia.- y de decirte eso por el te-telefono, Tenorman me escuchó y me encerró en mi closet atado de pies y manos. Menos mal que siempre llevo una pequeña navaja en mis pantalones.

\- Espera... Espera... Espera... Primero: ¿¡COMO?! y segundo: ¿¡TU TAMBIÉN TIENES NAVAJA?!.- Dijo atónito.

\- Me la regalo Kenny. - dijo enseñando el pequeño instrumento caoba.

\- ¿¡TE LA DIO KENNY?! ¿Por que Kenny tiene navajas?

\- Lo sé. Me quede igual cuando supe que tenia móvil.

\- ¿Y porque tienes la ropa rasgada?.- Señalo su ropa con un ademán de duda.

\- Bueno... Digamos que es difícil cortar una cuerda con una navaja de Kenny. Esta muy oxidada y casi ni corta. Pero al parecer con la ropa no tiene ningún problema. - rodó sus ojos. Pero savia que gracias a eso estaba libre,a si que no se iba a quejar.- por cierto... ¿Donde esta...?.- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

\- Kyle, escucha un momento. Te tengo que contar una cosa.

# CON KENNY #

El rubio seguía grabando con el móvil. La verdad, no tenia muy claro si había pillado el careto del abusador o no. Pero quería estar seguro.

Estuvo unos minutos ahí, asta que el móvil dio un pitido, avisando de que la batería se estaba agotando. El peor momento del mundo. Tuvo buenos reflejos y lanzo el móvil por encima de el sujeta manos de la escalera y tuvo la su fuente puntería como para dejarlo en el sofá.

El pelirrojo mayor giro su cabeza y descubrió al rubio espiando por la puerta.

\- Valla, valla. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?.- Scott se había acercado a la puerta y la había abierto, dejando ver la cara, ahora pálida y de terror, de Kenny.- Si tenemos aquí a 007. ¿Qué pasa rubiales?, ¿Te quieres unir?

Eric aprovechaba para intentar tirar de las extremidades atadas. Pero era imposible. Estaba totalmente aprisionado. Por la postura que tenia y lo tenso que estaban sus cuerdas, ni siquiera era capaz de sentarse ni levantar la cabeza. Necesitaba... algo.. Para poder cortarlo... Desgraciadamente desde su 'accidente' no tenia la navaja que le había dado Kenny en sus pantalones.

\- Bueno... En una situación normal aceptaría.- Dijo con descaro. Se levanto quedando no tan abajo de su rostro.- Pero fíjate tu... hoy no me e traído condones. Que raro en mi.

\- Mira, niñato de mierda.- Scott cogió a Kenny de el cuello de su abrigo, amenazándole.- ¡No me vaciles o te rompo esa cara de imbécil que tienes!

\- ¡TU EMPEZASTE!.- Grito a propósito para que los demás le oyesen.

# Con Stan y Kyle #

\- ¿No es un poco arriesgado, Stan? ¿Y si sabe que Kenny esta ahí? Tendríamos que hacer un plan B.- comentó Kyle preocupado.

\- ¿Es por Kenny?.- Dijo Stan con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Seguro? Y no sera... Porque intentan violar al culón.- Sonrió victorioso al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba.- Ayy... Que bonito.- Stan se olvido totalmente de la situación. Quería regocijarse ya que siempre estaban peleando y ahora... ¡AHORA...! JAJA esto era muy divertido.

\- Nunca pensé que tuvieras un lado-Kenny...- Rodó sus ojos, aun sonrojado.

\- ¡TU EMPEZASTE!.- hablando de Kenny...

\- Kenny tiene problemas.- dedujo Stan volviendo a la realidad. - Coño! ¿¡QUÉ HACEMOS?!

\- u mm... Deja me pensar... ¿Hay una puerta trasera?... No, pero ellos están en la escalera.- Confirmo asomándose a la ventana del exterior.- Y... ¿Y si subimos por la ventana? Tal vez este sin el pestillo.- Propuso.

\- Sí. Probemos.- Stan y Kyle miraron hacia arriba, donde se suponía que estaba la habitación de Cartman.- E-esta muy alto. Aunque te subieras a mis hombros, no podríamos llegar.

\- CARAJO! .- Kyle pensaba un nuevo plan, pero no tenia ninguno en mente.- Mierda... Tendremos que esperar a que Scott se meta dentro. Mierda! Primero Cartman y luego Kenny. Joder, Joder!

Stan asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender de que era la única solución.

\- Creo que antes... Deberíamos hacer algo...- Empezó Stan. (N/A: Sin doble sentido, mal-pensados!)

# CON KENNY #

\- Niño. No juegues con fuego.- Advirtió.- De momento...- Se acerco a una mesa de los muebles de Cartman aun con el rubio alzado por su sudadera, y cogió un trozo de cuerda enrollado.- y haber si así dejas de jugar a la CIA.- Envolvió sus manos y pies con la cuerda y luego lo tiro en la pared de la habitación.- Ahora quédate quietecito. ¿Por donde iba? Ha si...

Scott se acercó a la cama, ignorando completamente a Kenny, y le cogió de la cara, apretándole los cachetes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Cerdito? ¿Acaso no te puedes mover? Jaja... Que peeeeeena me das.- Dijo en tono sarcástico.- Que lastima, enserio, la única persona que te podría ayudar, cayo también dentro. Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos. No valen na-... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Cartman le escupió en la cara.

\- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR MIERDA! ¡LOS AMIGOS NO SE ELIJEN!

\- Como eres tan experto...- Dijo en tono tranquilo, haciendo enfurecer a Eric.- Deberías ahorrar saliva... - Sonrió terrorificamente.

Sujetó la frente de el castaño y metió unos cuatro dedos en su boca y bajo su mandíbula. Cartman pensó en morderle, pero como tenia su cabeza sujeta, le era imposible cerrar su mandíbula en un mordisco. Scott acaricio su lengua antes de devolverle el esputo. Solo que esta vez, dentro de su boca. Disfruto aun más cuando su expresión fue de asco, inmundicia, nauseas...

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no te gusto?.- Dijo con algo de gusto al sentir a su medio-hermano con esa expresión. Una expresión de miedo. Sí, le encantaba. Tenerlo en su poder era algo.. incomparable...

Scott sintió una bola de nieve chocar detrás suya y a tres niños enfrente de el sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no te gusto?.- Dijo Kyle con una gran sonrisa mientras botaba una bola de nieve una y otra vez.

\- Mientras tu hablabas de gilipolleces, desatamos a 007.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico Stan.- Kenny.- Llamo la atención Stan saliéndose un poco de la situación.- ¿Porque les regalastes a todos navajas?

\- Solo tenia tres.- Río el rubio.

\- Y después de saber que íbamos a ir al campamento y yo no tenia. ¿¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

\- Se los regale hace tiempo.- Rodó sus ojos.

\- Huy, gracias. ¡AHORA ME SIENTO MEJOR!.- Grito

\- No se te dan bien los sarcasmos, tío.- Dijo cómico.

\- ¡BUENO, YA CALLAOS!.- grito Kyle.- la cuestión es que estas jodido, Tenorman.

\- Ah, si? ¿Y que van a hacer tres gusanos?.- Río el pelirrojo mayor.

\- ¿Quien dice que seremos nosotros?.- Siguió Kenny

El rubio se fue a la puerta y le entrego el móvil a alguien que no se podía ver, ya que estaba tras la puerta. Parecía que le enseñaba un vídeo. Unos segundos después señalo a Scott. El mencionado no sabia lo que pasaba. Hasta que aparecieron unos cuatro policías armados y apuntando al pelirrojo y unos gritos que decían "Arriba las manos",a lo cual, Scott obedeció, muy a su pesar.

Kyle corto las cuerdas de su amigo para luego darle un tierno abrazo y un 'gracias' de parte del aludido.

O-o-o-o

Todo sera aclarado en el próximo capitulo ¡EL ULTIMO! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Cartman tomo declaraciones, como era de suponer.

La policía se llevó a Scott, con algunas maldiciones por medio. Fue sentenciado a 70 años de cárcel por homicidio e asalto sexual, secuestro y maltrato de menor (incluye a Kyle) y falsificación de firma en el Hospital.

Sheila, al ver que a Eric le iban a trasladar a un horfanato, decidió adoptarlo. Aunque le pareció raro que su novio fuese su hermano, Kyle se encantó con la idea de no separase de él.

Kenny decidió regalarle a Stan una navaja para que parase de quejar, pero como le dio una oxidada, se rompió en seguida y Stan se decepcionó un poco. Y Kenny para compensar, le dio un besito en la mejilla haciendo que el otro se sonrojara mucho.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?, no me importaría que me guiaras siempre...

\- No. Lo quiero hacer, Taponcito.

-... Suerte.

\- Lo mismo

Kyle y Cartman estaban siendo operados, por cabezoneria sulla, juntos... cogidos de la mano. Y ambos sonreían.

\- ok... Lo hacemos?

\- Sí, estoy listo, Judío.

Ambos entraron al salón de clase, unidos por sus manos. En sus rostros una pequeña cicatriz no muy duradera y ojos heterocromicos. Kyle tenía uno verde y uno blanco, al igual que Eric, aunque él lo tenía un tono más castaño.

\- Valla forma de llamar la atención. - Río Kyle, feliz de que todo acabase.

Con respecto al médico de Cartman, se caso con la recepcionista y hoy en día son una familia de cinco miembros y ellos un matrimonio felizmente casado.

\- AAHH! NO! TU DE NUEVO NO! ¿¡CÓMO SIGUES AQUÍ !? AAAHH!

\- CARTMAN!? QUE CARAJOS TE PA-... ¡Oh, venga ya!

Cartman estaba acorralado en una esquina por un ser superior... Una araña.

\- ¡SOCORRO KYLE! ¡ME MIRA CON OJOS HAMBRIENTOS!

\- Cartman... ¡Déjala, es un simple bicho! - Kyle se acerco y la cogió.- ¿Ves? No te hace nada.

\- No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar con esa mano sin antes echarte lejía, ok?!

\- Miedoso...

\- Y... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me dijiste que siempre quisiste mi vida,¿no? ¿Y... ya eres feliz?

\- Soy feliz contigo, rata judía.

\- Tapón estúpido...

Luego de que la madre de Kyle se enterara de lo de Scott, llevo a Cartman a un psicólogo, el cual lo ayudo bastante a manejar su ira y furia, aunque aún seguía siendo el mismo carbón.

Cartman no volvió a esconder una llave bajo el felpudo.

Los tres amigos ahorraron y le compraron un móvil nuevo a Kenny, ya que la policía se lo quedó como prueba principal.

Y, Stan se enamoró de Kenny.

Que pasará? Abra una segunda parte? O no?

Probablemente no, pero bueno os dejo el Stenny del final xD


End file.
